Make Me Shine
by FreakierThanFreaks
Summary: Tori loves Beck. Beck "loves" Jade, but when he's around Tori and Cat, they brings happiness to him that Jade never did. Beck wants Tori badly & when he gets her, Cat comes into the picture. That leaves Beck with a big choice to make. Cat, Tori, or Jade?
1. Unknown

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever Victorious story, if there is something I should improve on, please tell me! I have never written one, but I have been thinking of doing it ever since the first episode! It never happened, until now! **

**So, uh, remember, first one ever, I'll take any kind of advice, rude or nice. I accept it all! :) Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its charcters... **

Make Me Shine

_Secrets._

Victoria "Tori" Vega walked the hallways of Hollywood Arts. She was on her way to class with Sikowitz but she was easily getting distracted by the strange kids in the hall. When she finally regained her focus, she found herself in front of Sikowitz's classroom. Tori entered the room and sat next to Cat Valentine, who was twirling her red hair on her finger. Oddly enough, the girl wasn't saying anything.

"Hey Cat," Tori greeted her friend.

Cat turned to look at her while biting on her nail. As soon as she saw Tori, she smiled and began talking. Tori shook her head with a smile, not really listening to the nonsense the girl was speaking. As soon as Cat stopped talking, Tori opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Andre Harris.

"Hey ladies, what are you two up to?" He asked as he took a seat next to Tori.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about my brother getting shot by a clown," Cat answered before Tori could.

Tori nodded, even though she had no idea they were actually talking about that. "So, what're you up to?" She questioned Andre.

"Nothing really, Beck and I were just –"

At the sound of Beck's name, Tori tuned out the rest. Beck Oliver; it was the perfect name for a perfect guy. He was caring, sweet, funny, and adorable – Tori just couldn't get her mind off of him. His perfect hair, perfect brown eyes, everything about the man was perfect.

Tori was good at pretending she was listening, in fact, at the moment, she was nodding her head at what Andre was saying, even though she wasn't listening. By the time Andre was done talking, Tori had snapped out of her fantasy of Beck and was getting ready to start the class.

Sikowitz – as usual – came through the window, not surprising Tori or any of the others. "Morning everyone, today we will be doing alphabetical improv. We'll start with Jade; pick your group."

Tori rolled her eyes as Jade West stood up and walked to the stage. She called out the names Andre, Beck, Cat, and Robbie, bringing a relief to Tori. She was just too distracted to go up in front of the class today. Inside her brain, she was silently thanking Jade.

"Tori, give us a letter!" Sikowitz demanded, making Tori jump at the sound of her name.

"Uh, B," she answered almost immediately. Hmm, B… as in _Beck_.

"Ok, B! Jade, start us off!" Sikowitz called up to her.

Tori blocked everything out, not really wanting to listen to what anyone had to say right now. She was too busy lost in her thoughts of Beck. In the middle of thinking about how sweet he was – she stopped herself and asked _why am I thinking about him so much?_ She didn't want to cross that line, especially when Jade was on the other side of it.

Beck was one of her best friends – and if you've ever liked or had a best friend like you, you'd understand why Tori was so on edge about this thought. She was too caught up in her thoughts to even notice Cat was trying to get her attention.

"Tori!" Cat yelled loudly, making everyone turn to look at the two girls.

Tori snapped out of her daze and looked around the room. Seeing everyone staring at her, she gave a weak smile but said no words. She then turned to Cat and sent her daggers, "What?" She whispered.

"If you two ladies have something to share…" Sikowitz trailed off, giving them time to explain.

"Well, I was _trying_ to get Tori's attention, but she wasn't listening to me!" Cat exclaimed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like someone would actually _want_ to listen to you," Sikowitz mumbled to himself and looked directly at Tori, "Your side is…?"

Tori opened her mouth to explain, but nothing came out because he mind drew a blank. Tori improvised, trying to think of something quick, "Uh, my cat… died?"

Cat gasped. "That's horrible!" She placed her hand over her heart, really believing Tori's pathetic and unreal story.

Beck looked at Tori and asked, "Since when do you have a cat?"

"It died, Beck! She doesn't have the cat anymore, silly!" Cat pointed out in a _duh_ type of tone.

Tori smiled and pointed at her while nodding, thinking _man, do I love this girl!_ "Exactly, and I was thinking about her, so I was… not listening," she made up in her mind, acting sort of sad.

Andre shot the girl a look that said _we are going to talk after class_. Tori nodded in response and dropped her head onto her hand, knowing that she had gotten caught. She didn't listen for the rest of the class, Tori was too caught up in her thoughts. And not thoughts about Beck, there were about Andre.

The bell rung and Tori quickly stood up. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Tori tried to make a break for the door, but she was spun around by Andre. "We need to talk," he told her straight out.

Tori sighed and followed him out the door, "Fine," she mumbled to no one really.

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

At lunch, Beck sat at his normal table by himself. He looked around, wondering where everyone was. He knew Jade had gone home for lunch that day, but Cat, Robbie, Rex, Andre, and Tori where nowhere to be found. He looked down at his pizza then back up around the courtyard.

Pretty soon he spotted Andre and Tori walking through the crowd. Andre sat down with a face of satisfaction as Tori sat down with a dreadful look on her face. Beck looked at Andre, "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing," Andre smirked and glanced at Tori who was tapping fingers on the table. "So, whatcha' doing?"

"Eating. Alone. By myself," Beck replied, looking down at his food then around the table.

Andre looked around too and shrugged. He picked up one of Beck's pieces of pizza and started eating it. Beck looked at his pizza entering Andre's mouth and looked over to Tori, who had arms wrapped around her stomach and she was looking down at her lap.

Beck nudged Andre as if to ask him what was wrong with Tori. Andre just gave a smile to reassure his friend that Tori was fine. He knew Beck had some sort of romantic feeling for Tori, but he never revealed he knew that secret.

"Hey guys," Cat greeted her friends and sat down with a box of cupcakes. "I brought cupcakes!"

"Lemme guess, red velvet cupcakes?" Tori guess as Cat opened up the box.

Cat stared at her and shouted, "What's that supposed mean?"

Tori looked at Andre and Beck. The both of them gave a small smile and shook their heads at the clueless girl. Tori looked back at Cat and raised her eyebrows as she seemed suddenly happy eating her cupcakes.

"Do you guys want one?" Cat questioned while pushing the box to the center of the table.

At the moment, Robbie and Rex came up and sat at the table. Beck didn't acknowledge his friend or respond to Cat's questioned. Being Cat, she didn't mind it much, but Robbie, Tori and Andre looked at their friend questioningly.

"Uh, Beck? Something wrong?" Tori asked him.

Beck didn't respond, in fact, he didn't even notice she asked him the question. Beck was too wrapped up in his thoughts about his feelings. He thought he loved Jade, he really thought he did, but when it came to Tori, it seemed as if Jade was pushed right out of the picture and out the door.

Andre waved a hand in front of Beck's face, trying to get his attention, but it clearly didn't work, seeing as Beck still had his eyes fixed on his piece of pizza.

"Beck!" Tori yelled, making his head snap up and look around, his cute brown eyes wandering in his head.

Andre grabbed his arm, muttering to himself, "Why am I always the love doctor?" as he pulled Beck away.

Beck blinked and looked at his friend. "Something you need to say?" He questioned.

"You need to stop daydreaming about Tori if you want to keep this little act up," Andre told his friend seriously.

"I know but I – wait, how did you know I like Tori?" Beck asked alertly, his brown eyes wide and fixed on Andre.

Andre laughed and replied, "Kind of obvious, man!"

Beck narrowed is eyes and looked down, "Is it really?" He mumbled, suddenly becoming very guilty for liking Tori while dating Jade. It was wrong, but he didn't want Jade to know he broke up with her to be with Tori – the girl Jade just coincidentally hated.

"Nah, I heard you mumbling in your sleep during free period last week," Andre notified, practically saving Beck from a heart attack.

"Good, because I don't want Tori or Jade knowing about this," Beck admitted, talking quietly.

"Your secrets safe with me, Beck, but just try to stop daydreaming – and night dreaming – about Tori, you never know what kind of problems that name can cause around Jade," Andre warned him and they walked back to their table.

But unknown to both of them, a certain someone was right around the corner, listening to every single word the two had shared together.

**So, this was my first ever attempt at a Victorious story. I really hope you guys liked it and please tell me if there's something I need to improve on, or something I did well, something I should keep up. And just so you know, I don't like to keep characters in their… character. I sometimes like to put them out of character and to be honest; I do not know how to write Cat, which is why I kind of skipped her part… Trust me; I'm trying to work on it, and if you have any advice on how to write her, PLEASE tell me!**

**So, I've been writing this all day, trying to make it seem… not so out of character, but I don't know if that worked too well. And I even watched a couple episodes of Victorious, trying to get the real idea of their character, I don't know if that worked either.**

**And speaking of watching Victorious, I watched the episode "Robarazzi" and just… my oh, my, Beck is really freaking amazing. And yes, I have seen the episode before, but it still gets me every time. "Beck and I are not splitting up!" "Well…" "Is there something you want to talk about!" "Kidding!" Oh Lord, I love that man!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review to tell me anything at all. If you have any advice and I do mean **_**any**_** advice, you can PM and tell me. So, please tell me what you thought! And remember, this is my first ever Victorious story, so it probably won't be too good. So, I hope you all enjoyed and maybe I'll see you guys next time! :)**

**~Koda**


	2. Sobs of an Angel

**Oh my! I can't believe you guys actually liked it! That's amazing, and it makes me feel really good. And I honestly can't believe I got 8 reviews! That's amazing, thank you all. I would like to thank one individual though, **_MarisaM_**, for giving me advice on how to write Cat. **

**Anyway, I guess I should go on with the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last! :)**

Beck let a smile grace his lips as he heard Tori singing inside her house. He, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and Cat had gone over to Tori's house to work on their school project with her. At the moment, they were all standing outside her door, getting ready to ring the doorbell.

"What are you guys waiting for, just press it," Robbie commanded.

"But she sounds so beautiful," Beck sighed dreamily.

Cat, Robbie, and Rex turned to him as Andre looked away, not wanting to get involved in what was going to happen. Beck didn't notice they were staring at him; he was just focusing on Tori's amazing voice.

"Uh, Beck," Andre coughed and nodded to the other three.

Beck snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat, "I'll just…" He pressed the doorbell, hearing the sound ding inside the house. He bit his lip, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen," Andre mumbled, turning his head to look at Beck.

Cat looked back and forth from the two confused, "Pretend that what didn't happen?" She questioned.

"Beck's in love with Tori," Rex told her.

Cat looked up at Beck then back to Rex, "You're in love with Tori," she said to Rex.

Andre narrowed his eyes, "Ok…" he muttered as the door opened to Tori's smiling face.

"Oh, hey guys!" Tori grinned at them and stepped aside to let them in. Beck avoided eye contact with everyone as he quickly walked in and sat on the couch. "Where's Jade? Not that I'm complaining," Tori commented as she closed the door behind Robbie.

"Oh, it's her sister's birthday," Beck replied.

"Jade has a sister?" Everyone questioned.

Beck looked around the room and made an O with his lips. "Don't tell Jade I said that, please," he bit his lip as everyone exchanged glances.

Tori smirked and went into the kitchen, "So, why are you guys here?" She asked as she took lemonade out of the fridge.

"Uh, homework," Andre said simply.

Tori narrowed her eyes as she walked back into the living room and handed Beck his _yellow_ lemonade. "Homework, there was homework?" She inquired.

"Uh, we have that project due tomorrow," Beck mentioned as he sipped his lemonade. Tori sat beside him, her leg brushing up against his, making Beck's fingers start to shake. He immediately set the cold drink down and clenched his fists tightly.

Andre noticed and rolled his eyes. "Ok, so shall we get started?" He proposed and leaned over to grab markers from the table in front of them.

"So, are we just going to put Jade's name on it or what?" Tori asked.

"That's what she said to do," Beck notified and slipped off the couch. He grabbed the rolled up piece of paper from under the table and unrolled it. He settled it on the table and looked around. "So, are we doing this?"

Tori slid down beside him and reached across him to grab her water bottle. Beck closed his eyes, trying not to breathe or make a single movement. When he felt Tori settle beside him, he opened his eyes and tried to calm his beating heart. "Ok, let's just do this," he said hurriedly, in a big rush to get out of Tori's presence.

"Oh ok…" Tori looked over at him for the first time and smiled at what she saw. His usually messed up hair, beautiful face, and gorgeous brown eyes. She watched as Beck's teeth bit down gently on his bottom lip and she sighed happily, just being in the same room with Beck Oliver made her happy.

Andre noticed this and groaned, "Tori, a word," he grumbled and motioned his head over to the kitchen. The both of them got up and walked off into the kitchen, "What is wrong with you? Do you want Jade to pummel you to a pulp?" He questioned in exclamation.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked, lying miserably through her teeth.

Andre looked over to the group where everyone was staring at the two. He took Tori's arm and dragged her outside and closed the door behind him. "Tori, we've talked about this! I understand, you like Beck but you need to at least stay away from him until him and Jade break up!" Andre exclaimed.

"They're breaking up?" Tori asked hopefully.

"What? I don't know! Tori, you just need to watch what you're doing, especially when you're around Jade and Beck," Andre warned her.

"Ok, thanks Andre," Tori offered him a smile and opened the door to go back inside, Andre poked his head inside and said, "Yo Beck, get out here."

"Awe, man," he whined and stood up, knowing Andre was going to start talking to him about Tori. He walked over to the door and turned to everyone and announced, "If I don't come back in five minutes… call the police."

After he disappeared through the door, Tori sighed and leaned back. Cat sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Tori, Beck will be ok," she nodded, "Andre won't kill him, I promise."

Tori looked at her and asked, "Cat, have you ever been so in love with a guy that your heart hurts when you see him with another girl?"

Cat narrowed her eyes, "I love cupcakes, and when I see other people eating them it makes me sad," she admitted, looking kind of sad.

Tori looked out the window to see Beck holding out his arms to Andre and Andre with wide eyes. She wondered what was going on out there.

"Look at what she's doing to me, Andre!" Beck exclaimed with desperation lurking in his voice as he held out his wrists to Andre.

"Jade or Tori?" Andre asked, not looking down yet, almost like he was too afraid to.

"Both of them, they're both killing me," Beck murmured, "I can't take it anymore!"

Andre looked down at Beck's wrists then up to his face. He had never seen Beck cry before, he had never seen Beck show any kind of weakness, but when it came down to these two girls, they were his weakness.

"Beck, why don't you just go home? We can do this by ourselves," Andre told him.

"No, I'm staying, I couldn't let you guys do that," Beck rolled down his sleeves and wiped his tears away.

"Man, how do you hide that? We've all gone swimming before, you always have your sleeves rolled up, how do you do it?" Andre asked the man as he opened the door to go back inside.

"Waterproof makeup," Beck smirked as they entered the kitchen.

Robbie, Rex, Tori, and Cat turned to look at Beck. "I knew it! With a man that good-looking, he just had to be wearing makeup!" Rex exclaimed.

Cat, Tori, Andre, and Beck looked over to Robbie. "Don't look at me! Rex said it!" Robbie cried.

"Uh huh, so… let's get started," Beck announced and sat down next to Tori again.

"Yup, let's do it!" Tori responded and took out some markers to color they're poster.

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

After everyone had left Tori's house, Tori sat on her couch and felt a cloth being draped over her head. She peered out of it to see Trina. "Still crushing on Beck, I see," she shook her head, "When are you going to learn, Tori?"

Tori sat up, "Hey, it's not my fault he's so funny and sweet and caring and… gorgeous," she flopped back, "Why do I love him so much?" She groaned.

"Love who?" Mrs. Vega interrupted while walking into the house.

Tori sat up and Trina widened her eyes as she straightened up. "No one!" The two chimed together.

"Yeah, ok," Mrs. Vega nodded, unconvinced of their lie. She left the room as the doorbell rang. Trina walked up to the door and opened it to see Beck. Trina smiled and turned to Tori, "Oh look, it's Beck!"

Tori smiled and waved, "Hey Beck!"

Trina left to go upstairs as Beck entered and closed the door behind him. "Jade is driving me _crazy_!" He exclaimed and fell face first onto the couch. He grabbed a pillow and put his face in it.

Tori stood up and kneeled beside him on the ground by the couch. She lifted his head up by his hair and asked, "What'd she do?"

Beck sighed and leaned his head on his hand, "She… got mad at me because I was over here earlier," he replied honestly.

Tori narrowed her eyes, "Why?" She questioned.

"Because she thinks I like you and you like me and – errg! I'm going insane!" Beck yelled.

Tori perched her lips and sat on the couch beside Beck. She ran her hands through his dark hair, trying to relax Beck. He sat up and leaned his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and head Tori say, "Why is everyone saying that? We're just friends, I don't get it!"

Beck sighed and murmured, "Looks like it's us against the world, Tor."

Tori smiled lightly and pulled her hand away from Beck's hair as Beck lifted his head off her shoulder. He looked her in the eyes, his big brown ones sparkling gorgeously. He placed his hand on the side of Tori's face and whispered, "Maybe Jade was right…"

Tori nodded in a small daze, "Maybe she was," she agreed as she moved closer to his face.

The doorbell suddenly made, making the two jump apart. Beck closed his eyes tightly as Tori got up to get the door. She opened the door to see Jade, "Oh hi, _Jade_!" She said extra loud so Beck would know Jade was there.

Beck quickly got up and ran into the kitchen and took out the pitcher of lemonade. He quickly poured himself a drink and downed half of it before jumping onto the couch and taking out his Pear Phone.

"Hey Tori," Jade offered a fake smile, "Do you happen to know where my _boyfriend_ is?"

Tori stepped aside and opened the door wider for Jade to come in and see Beck. Beck looked up from his phone and nodded at her, since his hands with full with the lemonade and his phone. He took a sip of the lemonade and offered a smile at Jade.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked him.

"I came to have a chat with my friend," Beck nodded at Tori who smiled back at him in return.

"Well, it'd be nice told me first," Jade observed.

"You don't need to know where I am twenty-four – seven!" Beck objected.

"I think I should!" Jade stated.

"Tori! What's with the yelling?" Mrs. Vega called from upstairs.

"Nothing mom, I'll handle it!" Tori called back and got between Jade and Beck before one of them got injured. "Jade I think you should leave," Tori suggested.

"Why, so you can mooch all over my boyfriend?" Jade questioned angrily.

"Jade, shut up! Tori and I are not dating and we never will!" Beck shouted.

Tori bit her lip and still tried to break up the fight, but the last three words of Beck's sentence shattered her heart. After Jade yelled, "Admit it Beck, you love Tori and not me," Tori finally lost it.

"Jade, you get the hell out of my house and Beck, go sit on the stairs!" She yelled.

Jade glared at Tori and left the house, slamming the door loudly behind her as Beck walked over to the stairs.

Tori walked over to the door and locked it. When she turned around, she slid down the door and put her face in her hands. The tears leaked out of her eyes and down her face, but Tori didn't mind them. She was too upset about the drama with Jade, her, and Beck, it was just too much to handle.

As Beck sat on the stairs, he heard sobs come from his angel. Sobs that broke his heart and made him just want to go over there and wrap his arms around Tori. He wanted to just hug her and kiss her all day long, and it killed him to know he couldn't. As he listened to Tori's sobs, Beck couldn't help but wonder… was it him or Jade that caused the tears?

**So, I would just like to thank you all for the reviews and alerts! Oh my, the alerts, I got some many, I lost count! Oh my Lord, you guys are amazing! Thank you for all the support and I know I may have sucked big time at Cat's part, but you know, I try…**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review/comment for any advice or just compliments, even negative comments, I accept it all and accept all of you! I love you guys, glad you liked the first chapter! :)**

**-Koda**


	3. My Girl

**Oh my Lord! You guys are soooo nice! And just for that, I decided to update sooner than I usually would! You guys are just that awesome! And maybe kind of a longer one, not sure, hope you like it!**

**SukitaAoi: **_Haha! Don't matter, I got more reviews! Thanks, by the way! :)_

**Surely-Can't-Win: **_Thank you! I was kind of worried about it, to be honest. :)_

**Well, enjoy everyone! **

When Tori woke up in the morning, she was lying on her bed with Beck's head on her lap. She recalled him taking her up to her bed and her pleading for him not to leave, so he stayed. She rubbed her eyes as the door opened to Mrs. Vega.

"Hey Tori, time to - why is Beck in here?" Her mother asked her.

Tori looked down at Beck and then back at her mom, "Something happened last night and I begged him to stay. He took me up here and I guess we just fell asleep," she explained.

Tori's mom nodded, "Alright, well, it's time to get up," Mrs. Vega notified her and walked out of Tori's room, closing the door behind her.

Tori looked down at the head on her lap and shook it lightly. Beck groaned, but didn't open his eyes. "Beck Oliver, you better open your eyes or I will hit you," Tori warned him. In a response, Beck just closed his eyes tighter and mumbled, "Never happening, Vega."

Tori shook her head and sighed, "Well, get off my lap, I need to get up," she told him.

Beck groaned again and rolled over so he was facing the wall. Tori stood up and grabbed some clothes. As she went into the bathroom and locked the door, she couldn't help thinking of the man lying in her bed.

As soon as he heard Tori's bathroom door close and lock, Beck opened his eyes. He looked around the room and sighed, he was extremely tired, and he didn't feel too good. He put his hand to his face and sat up. He groaned again and rubbed his face.

Beck took out his phone and dialled his younger sister, Alexis. "Hello?" His sister's groggy voice answered.

"Hey Lexi, can you go into my RV and grab some clothes then bring them over to –"

"Jade's house, I got it," Alexis sighed.

"No, no, Tori's house. Remember, the girl who you thought was pretty?" Beck questioned as he got out of Tori's bed.

"Why are you at Tori's house? Did you and Jade break up and Tori's like your rebound or something?" Alexis asked him.

"What, no! Tori and I didn't do anything, she fell asleep in her living room last night after crying for an hour, I brought her up to her room and she begged me to stay with her, nothing happened, I swear!" Beck exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Beck, I'll be there in ten minutes," she noted and hung up the phone.

Beck scrunched up his nose and walked in front of Tori's vanity mirror. He looked at his hair and sighed, "This is gonna take some work," he mumbled to himself.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Trina looked around. Her mom was making breakfast and her dad was making coffee, she sighed and stood up to get the door.

A little girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair was standing there with Beck's clothes in her hands. "Hi, is my brother here?" She asked.

"Uh, your brother?" Trina turned and looked at her mom, "Mom is this little girl's brother here?"

Mrs. Vega walked over and smiled at the young girl, "Hi Alexis! Beck is up in Tori's room, first door on your left," she instructed the young girl.

"Thanks Mrs. Vega," Alexis smiled and went to go walk up the stairs to Tori's room.

Trina looked at her mom, "So Tori can have a boy in her room, but I can't?" She questioned.

"Trina, Beck is Tori's best friend, I don't think she would ever do anything with Beck," Mrs. Vega expressed and walked back into the kitchen.

When Alexis walked into Tori's room, she saw Tori brushing Beck's hair out, trying to get all the knots out. "I find it sad my brother takes longer to get ready then I do," Alexis uttered as she sat on Tori's bed.

Beck looked over at her, "How is it possible that you sounded groggy on the phone and now you're all awake and look like… that?" He inquired the young girl.

Tori looked over at the girl and smiled, "Boys, they'll never understand," she smirked as she went over a big knot in Beck's hair, making him yelp in pain. "Got it!"

Beck frowned, "Fuck! That hurt… a lot," he mumbled while rubbing his head.

"I could tell," Tori and Alexis said together then laughed.

After Tori had gotten Beck's hair done and Beck had a shower and changed, the three went down stairs to eat breakfast. It was only 7:00; they had an hour to get to school.

"Morning Tori, Beck, and Alexis," Mrs. Vega greeted the three and gave Tori her usual orange juice. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Uh, anything without meat will do for me, thanks," Alexis smiled sweetly.

"Toast," Beck and Tori answered at the same time. Beck took Tori's orange juice from her hands and took a sip of it. Tori looked at him, "I was drinking that."

"Now I am," Beck stated and took another sip.

Tori looked at Alexis, "Is he usually like this in the morning?" She asked the young girl.

Alexis scoffed, "You have no idea," she responded as Mrs. Vega placed cereal in front of her.

Beck smiled lightly and placed Tori's – now empty – glass on the table. He dropped his head on the table and groaned, "I am sooo tired!"

"Well, maybe if you went home –" Tori began but was cut off by Beck,

"Maybe if you hadn't begged me to stay, I wouldn't be so tired," Beck finished and smirked at her.

Tori scrunched up her nose and folded her arms over her chest, "If I had my orange juice…" She shook her head,

"You'd at least be decent enough to be around?" Beck joked.

Tori glared at him, "I hate you!"

"But you love me," Beck grinned as his and Tori's toast was placed in front of them.

After Beck and Tori had dropped Alexis off at her school, they drove to Hollywood Arts, desperately trying to make it to first class since they were running late. As they entered the school, the bell rang and they both rushed to their lockers, agreeing to meet outside Sikowitz's class.

"Hi," the both greeted each other at the same time as they stopped in front of the door.

"You ready?" Beck asked.

"I'm readier than ready," Tori confirmed and gripped the doorknob to the door, but didn't open the door.

"You going to open the door?" Beck questioned.

"I'm scared," Tori confessed.

"Of what, exactly?" Beck placed hand on his chin.

"Jade, that's _what_," Tori replied, "If we walk in there at the same time, she'll think something's up, Beck."

"Nothing is up! We're just friends, Tori, you know that! Jade is not gonna pound you and if she even threatens to do so… I'll say something," Beck promised her.

Tori smiled up at beck, "Thanks you so much, Beck," she whispered.

"For what?" Beck inquired.

"For being the bestest best friend anyone could ever ask for," Tori replied and wrapped her arms around Beck's neck. Beck wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling to himself. Score!

Tori opened up the door and walked into the room with Beck trailing behind her. Everyone was staring at the two when they sat down. "Did we miss something?" Tori questioned after minutes of silence.

"You know we can hear through doors, right?" Rex asked.

Tori bit her lip and looked at Beck, "So you heard me say I was afraid to enter a classroom?" Tori clarified.

"Uh huh," Andre answered.

"I was afraid to pet this dog once then later he bit my leg when I was walking home, I had to give him my cupcakes," Cat frowned at her story from the small stage.

Tori smiled as Beck let a small grin come across his face. "Well, can we just get on with the class?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Mmhmm, anyway… Jade and Cat, resume," Sikowitz went on and took a sip from one of his coconuts.

Tori lowered her head and didn't watch the rest of the scene, because she knew Jade's eyes were on both her and Beck, watching their every movement. Beck was looking down as well; kind of ashamed he had said he would say something if Jade threatened Tori, but he knew he shouldn't have been ashamed. It was his best friend they were talking about, and he was sick and tired of Jade bashing on Tori, it wasn't nice and he didn't like it at all, but if he loved Tori, he needed to act like he didn't, for his and her sake.

After the bell sounded for the next class, Tori and Beck were the first out, trying so desperately to avoid Jade. They were both so close to the next class when they heard Jade's voice call them. The two stopped, frozen in their place and slowly turned to look at each other. Beck mouthed "I'm sorry" and Tori replied in her voice, "It's my fault, I didn't want to open the door", she sighed and walked over to Jade, not afraid to stand up to her.

"Tori, Beck, how are you two this morning?" Jade asked with her usual evil smile.

Tori smiled sarcastically back, "Fine, just peachy, Jade! Is there a problem?"

Jade lost her fake smile and stepped forward to Tori, "Actually, I think there is," she told Tori.

Tori dropped her books, "Bring it on," she challenged.

"You wanna go, Vega?" Jade demanded with a glare set on her face.

"Ladies, ladies, we can settle this some other time, perhaps over tea," Beck suggested, just trying to break the two apart.

"Stay out of this, Beck!" Tori and Jade shouted.

"I'm finally going to give this bitch what she deserves!" Tori exclaimed.

"You're gonna give me what I deserve? You stole my boyfriend!" Jade yelled.

"And you destroyed my life! My life has been a living hell since I came to Hollywood Arts all because of you!" Tori noted.

"And my life has sucked since you came here! Everyone was fine without you!" Jade growled.

Beck stepped back, knowing her shouldn't come between the two girls fighting. All her knew at the moment was that Jade was bye-bye and he needed to take some time away from Tori, he just walked away.

Tori clenched her fists up, "No, Beck wasn't. His life sucked until I came and made him realize that you're a no-good, insensitive bitch, who doesn't care about anyone but herself!"

Jade looked down at Tori's fists then back up at her face, "You gonna hit me, I'd like to see you try!"

BAM!

"You did WHAT!" Beck shouted as he entered Lane's office.

Tori stood up, "I punched Jade! It wasn't my fault, she was asking for it!" She exclaimed.

"You didn't have to punch her Tori, you're gonna get in major trouble!" Beck notified.

"I already am," Tori mumbled, "A week of anger management, two weeks of detention, and I need to mop the floors every day after school for a month."

Beck shook his head, "I warned you to back away," he commented.

"And I told you I'd punch her lights out one day," Tori shot back.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Beck yelled, "Out of everyone, I never thought _you_ would be the one to do this."

"I thought you'd be happy for me! I finally got the courage to stand up to her, Beck!" Tori cried.

"I'm happy you got the courage, but I'm disappointed you actually punched her. You may be my best friend, but I love Jade," Beck told her. It was a total lie, but he had to keep up the act, or no one would believe him when he said he didn't love Tori.

Tori's heart shattered at that moment, "You love her? You love the girl that has made fun of me and been mean to me? You love the girl who got you a can of lemonade for your birthday? And you're choosing _her_ over me, your _best friend_," Tori shook her head, "Sorry, I mean _ex_-best friend."

"Tori…"

"Leave Beck," Tori lowered her head and looked down at the ground with her arms wrapping around herself.

"But Tor," Beck tried to explain, he was going to tell her he loved her, just so he could get over the guilt and pain it was causing him to keep inside, "I lo-"

"Leave!" Tori yelled and pointed towards to door.

Beck sighed and left the room as Tori sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. She was going to start crying again, but this time Beck wasn't going to be there to comfort her or cheer her up.

"I got a question, if you and Beck are "just" friends, why are you crying over him?" Lane asked Tori.

"Because I love him! There, I said it! Are you happy now? I am in love with Beck Oliver, my best friend, my enemy's boyfriend! Do you think I'm proud of it? I just want to die so this will all be over!" Tori yelled, unknown of two people standing outside the door.

Beck looked down to the ground, feeling really guilty. He caused Tori real pain, and he knew that wasn't very best friend like. Cat looked up at him and said, "If it's true, what she really said, you're not being a very good best friend…"

"I know I'm not being a good best friend, but I don't love Tori and I can't help if that's true," Beck replied.

Cat shook her head, "I'm not stupid, Beck. I know you're in love with her, and I know you want to break up with Jade, but you're afraid she's going to go after Tori and hurt her," she explained, "You need to man up and get your ass over to Tori's side, or I will kick it there!"

"But Cat, if I dump Jade, she'll know it's because of Tori and she _will_ go after her!" Beck exclaimed.

"Well guess what? Beck Oliver will be next to her to defend her and protect her, because that's what a good boyfriend does," Cat told him.

"But, I'm not her boyfriend," Beck pointed out.

"Not yet, but you will be, trust me," Cat rolled her eyes.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Beck asked Cat.

Cat put her finger on her chin, thinking it over, "Can't say you have…"

"I love you," Beck stated.

Cat smiled and said, "Once a dog barked at me and it sounded like he said that," she giggled.

"How do you do that?" Beck questioned Cat as they began walking away from Lane's office.

"Being stupid is easy, you should know Beck," Cat smirked and started walking without him as he stopped frozen. She turned back to him with a grin and called before he could respond, "Just figure out a way to get your girl, ok?"

Beck nodded with a small smile appearing on his face. _My Girl, I like the sound of that…_

**So, was it good or bad? Again, I'd like to thank all those who added to alerts and favourites, and reviewed! You guys are amazing, and I love you! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-Koda**


	4. No Regrets, No Remorse

**Wow, you guys are so amazing, I can't even begin to describe. Oh my, and I would like to thank **_NCISxVictoriousxFan _**because she is so amazing and helpful. What she said meant a lot to me, and her review really made me laugh and smile. And you guys should totally check out her story **_That Should Be Me_**, it's amazing!**

**Anyway, so on with the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! And please review at the bottom! :) Peace and Love, Koda.**

Tori Vega sat in her room watching reruns of the popular _Friends_ show. She was bored, tired, and upset, and we all know there is nothing better than watching Ross and Rachel freaking out of being "on a break". Yeah, it's not something too interesting to watch.

"We were on a break!" Ross yelled on the television screen, making Tori shake her head in annoyance. If you've been watching _Friends_ your entire life, it would get annoying to you too. A knock came at the door and Tori turned down the TV. She wiped her cheeks before getting up to answer the door.

When she opened it, it revealed Cat and André. "Hey guys," Tori gave them a weak smile.

Andre and Cat walked in without saying anything, both of them biting their lips gently. Cat was the first to break, "Ok, Beck is locked in his trailer and he won't come out!" She exclaimed, "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing happened, to him at least. All I know is my heart got broken, so just leave me here alone so I can watch Ross yell about how they were 'on a break'!" Tori yelled.

"Whoa, now, you're watching Ross and Rachel freak out about being on a break, oh hell no!" Andre joked.

Cat smiled and bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her friend. "Back to the point, Beck won't come out of his trailer, and even Jade can't get into it this time!" Cat exclaimed.

"She has a foot," Tori pointed out.

"She broke it," Cat lied, looking down. She hated lying to Tori.

Tori sighed, "Well, what am I supposed to do about it? Beck wouldn't let me in there, besides; I don't wanna see him anyway." She sat on her bed and looked at the television. Would she really rather watch Ross freak out, or would she rather be with Beck? Beck.

"But he'll listen to you, Tori! You're the only one Beck actually trusts," Andre pointed out.

"That has nothing to do with it," Tori mumbled.

"C'mon, please Tori!" Cat pleaded with her, Andre nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, Tori was walking up to Beck's trailer with Cat and Andre trailing behind her. "What do I say to him?" She asked her friends.

"I don't know, just go," Andre pushed her towards the door.

"Andre!" Tori yelled in a hushed whisper.

"Tori, please, just try and get him to come out or something! We need to see him and he won't talk to any of us," Andre looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, he has my cupcakes!" Cat whined and stomped her foot. Inside her head she was thinking "Beck Oliver, if you do not kiss Tori this morning or at least some time today, I will kick your ass from here to Afghanistan". She really hoped that plan wouldn't have to take place, but man – would it be funny or what?

Tori sighed, "Ok, fine, I'm going," she mumbled as she walked up to knock on the door.

Andre and Cat scurried off and left Beck's house to let Tori and Beck talk without Tori thinking they were listening in on anything. As Tori watched the two leave, she banged on the door loudly. Beck voice replied, "Go away! I don't wanna talk to anyone!"

"Even if it's your best friend?" Tori called back to him with question.

There was silence and then the sound of the door being unlocked. It soon opened and Beck poked his head out to see if anyone else was with Tori. Once he saw no one was around her, he opened the door wider and gestured for her to enter.

Once Tori walked in and sat down on one of the couches, she looked up at Beck once he closed the door and walked over. "Ok, before we start talking, I have to ask, are you wearing a wire?" He questioned.

"What, no!" Tori exclaimed, "At least I don't think so…"

Beck rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed, "Ok, so why are you here?" He took a sip of his lemonade and looked at Tori.

"Why aren't you talking to anybody?" Tori asked, making Beck choke on his lemonade, not believing that _she_ was actually asking him this. "Are you mad at someone? Are you just choosing to be a dumb bastard today? What is it?"

"You're the one to talk! You've been avoiding people since yesterday!" Beck exclaimed.

"I actually have reason to!" Tori yelled back at him.

"Which would be?" Beck questioned.

Tori was about to answer, but stopped herself. Telling Beck she loved him would be a long jump, and she knew for a fact Beck didn't love her back, which should he tell him. "It's… none of your business," Tori replied.

"Oh, cause you know, since we don't already tell each other everything…" Beck shrugged with a sarcastic sounding voice.

"No, we don't! Beck, I know you're hiding a big secret from me, so why should I tell you my secret?" Tori asked him.

Beck bit his lip, "Tori, I'm not telling you because it will ruin your life if I tell you," he spoke what he truthfully believed.

"Beck, you have already ruined my life," Tori told him.

Beck acted offended and scoffed, "I've ruined your life? My life is the one that's ruined! I got an over-controlling, jealous-ass girlfriend that is always breathing down my neck and a best friend who always ends up yelling at me!" He yelled, "My life is ruined, Tori."

"Maybe I wouldn't be yelling at you if you weren't dating that… monster! I swear that she is the cause of all our fights, Beck!" Tori exclaimed.

"And she's the cause of this one how?" Beck asked curiously, not really interested I what Tori had to say.

"You're in here by yourself and not talking to anyone because you are mad at her! Beck, if you're not happy with Jade, you are not in love with her… what are you waiting for?" Tori inquired while looking at Beck with soft eyes.

Beck looked at her, his brown eyes shining in the dim light of the trailer. He quickly came to the realization that he was waiting for Tori. He wanted her to tell him she loved him, but he soon figured that was his job, not Tori's.

"You," Beck whispered.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "Me, you're waiting for me?" She questioned.

Beck sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He began pulling on his long hair and he groaned loudly. "Why does this happen to me?" He asked himself.

"Hey, I was the one watching Ross freak out 'we were on a break!'!" Tori laughed and sat beside him.

Beck took his head out of his hands and leaned back against the couch. Tori leaned back with him and put her hand on the side of his face. She didn't say anything, she just stroked his cheek. Beck had his arm lying along the back of the couch, leading Tori to lean into it.

Beck's hand curved around her shoulders. He rubbed her arm as she felt his soft skin beneath her hand. Tori's eyes flickered closed and the stroking soon stopped. Beck looked over at her and saw she was sleeping. Beck gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Tori," he mumbled into the silent room. Beck soon closed his eyes and silently fell asleep with Tori, and he could honestly say it was one of the best sleeps he ever had.

**~*-Make Me Shine-*~**

The two awoke hours later. It was around 2 in the afternoon, but they were still extremely tired. Beck was the first to wake up and he realized Tori was now on his chest and her fingers were playing with the buttons on his shirt. It seemed she was awake, but Tori was definitely sleeping.

Beck grabbed the remote and turned on the television. _Family Guy_ appeared on the TV and Beck shrugged and placed the remote down beside him. He absentmindedly started playing with Tori's hair, it didn't feel wrong that the two were sleeping together or acting this way, it felt… right.

Tori woke up to the sound of Beck laughing lightly. His chest slightly vibrated, making her smile to herself. She knew it was Beck and she loved the feeling of sleeping on him. Tori's eyes opened and she looked up at the man with a smile set across his face.

Beck looked down at the seventeen year old and greeted, "Afternoon _Gorgeous_." The grin that Tori had fallen in love with appeared on the Canadian boy's face. Tori smiled back at him, making Beck's insides melt.

"Hey," it was the only words Tori could find in her mouth. Her mouth had gone dry at the sight of Beck's smile and her mind just drew a blank. Tori was undeniably in love with the boy, you could spot it from a mile ago, and Beck was just as obvious, but when you're blinded by love… I guess it's kind of hard to see.

"How was your sleep?" Beck asked her.

"Amazing," Tori replied.

Beck nodded and just stared into her chocolate eyes, just as Tori stared right back into his gorgeous brown ones. Tori could help but melt at his eyes, and Beck couldn't control his racing heart. Beck's hand had somehow found its way to Tori's cheek and Tori's hand was on the back of Beck's neck.

The two were already so close, that if they were to close the gap between them, it would only be a couple centimetres to move. Beck was already moving closer, unable to control anything he was doing. His mind was screaming "no!" but his heart was screaming "yes!" Beck didn't know which one to choose, but it seemed to him it was already too late.

Tori's eyes flickered down to Beck's lips. She was just centimetres away from those luscious lips, she didn't know if she could do it though. She wanted Beck, so badly. She wanted him to love her more than anything, but he "loved" Jade… But then the thought crossed her mind, "was he lying?" Tori recalled a few hours ago Beck said he was waiting for her, but could that possibly mean…?

Beck hand had slid down Tori's cheek onto her chin. His lips pressed against hers and he gently kissed her, but with so much passion. Tori's hands wove themselves into Beck's hair as Beck moved the two pairs of lips together. He was putting all his feeling for Tori into the kiss, which was mostly love.

Tori felt Beck's lips press onto hers and she couldn't control herself. Her hands went into his hair and she couldn't help but just let Beck gently lay her back on the couch. Beck's hand that wasn't holding Tori up slid down her side and settled on her hip, where he traced small circles.

Tori let out a giggle as Beck took his lips from hers from a brief second and looked at her face. He smiled and pressed another soft kiss onto her lips. "I… I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," Beck apologized.

Tori shook her head, "Never apologize for expressing what you feel, Beck. _Have no regrets and no remorse_," she quoted and sat up with him, "Besides, I kinda liked it."

"Kinda, are you saying a bad kisser?" Beck asked.

Tori laughed, "Oh, the worst!" She lied.

Beck tried to hide his grin and tried to fake being sad, "Well, then I'll never kiss you again."

Tori suddenly felt sad, "No…"

Beck laughed and straddled her onto the couch, "Do you really think I'd give up kissing you?" He questioned.

"Well… you do have a girlfriend," Tori reminded him.

Beck leaned down close to her ear, "I can get rid of 'er," he mumbled.

Tori pushed him off of her, "Beck! If you're going to break up with her, do it gently," she told him.

"But… she's Jade!" Beck exclaimed.

"Beck, nobody likes to be broken up with. Especially when that person loves you like Jade does," Tori muttered.

"No, she doesn't love me, Tori," Beck stood up and walked over to his fridge to grab a can of lemonade.

"Why do you say that?" Tori inquired and grabbed the _Coca Cola_ Beck was offering her.

"She's cheating on me, Victoria," Beck rolled his eyes; deciding to state the obvious and making her feel stupid by using her full name.

"… Then why didn't you break up with her before?" Tori asked.

"Because she's so possessive over everything and she would think that you were stealing me from her and I honestly… thought she would've hurt you if I did break up with her," Beck replied.

"I could take her," Tori smirked, still remembering when she hit her.

Beck let a small smile come onto his face, "I don't know Tor, do you think I should break up with her?" Beck questioned his best friend/new girlfriend.

Jade West walked up to Beck's trailer door. She had to talk to him, come clean about everything, but she needed find that right words. She put her hand up to knock when she heard Beck talk inside.

"I don't know Tor, do you think I should break up with her?"

"I don't know, Beck. But if you do decide to… just please be gentle with her. No matter how tough Jade may seem, every girl hurts whether she's the dumpee or the dumper," Tori told Beck.

Jade bit her lip, but decided to listen in for a little more.

"I don't get you girls," Beck mumbled.

"And we don't get you guys! That's how the universe goes round!" Tori exclaimed.

"Well, I kind wish I knew what was going through yours when you decided to listen to Andre and Cat," Beck grumbled.

"Wait – how did you know they sent me?" Tori questioned.

"I heard them talking outside! You know these walls are not sound proof! And maybe you should try talking quietly, I mean seriously – I bet the guys three doors down could hear you three!" Beck yelled jokingly.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who yelled 'he has my cupcakes!'!" Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, Cat's… Cat," Beck mumbled.

Tori laughed, "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a best friend like you, Beck," she said.

Beck let a smile grace his lips, "You know I'm always there for ya," he replied.

Jade decided to finally knock. She now knew that Tori and Beck were best friends, but it still didn't change the idea Jade had inside her pretty little head of hers.

Tori looked at Beck as Beck looked at the door. "Who could that be?" She asked as she tied her hair back into a pony tail.

Beck shrugged, "I don't know, I can't see through doors," he replied.

Tori looked at him with a glare/pout set on her face.

"Jeez, you are dumber that Dumbo the Elephant," Beck mumbled and opened the door with a, "Hellooo!"

Jade looked up at the man, "Hey Beck. I need to talk to you about something," she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on," Beck looked over at Tori. "You… watch Family Guy or something – just not _Friends_. If I come back in here and Ross is freaking out about being on a damn break and I will break you, understood?"

"Yes sir," Tori saluted him.

Beck winked and walked out of the RV, closing the door behind him. Tori eyed the door and as soon as it latched closed, she picked up the remote and flipped it to _Friends_, although, Ross wasn't freaking out about being on a break, Chandler was in a box.

"He never said Chandler couldn't be in a box…" She grinned evilly to herself.

"So, what brings you here?" Beck asked the shorter girl.

"I needed to tell you something that's been… bugging me for a while now," Jade grunted and looked down at her feet.

"This must be something serious, you're hesitating…" Beck trailed off.

"Beck… I've been cheating on you," Jade revealed.

"Uh huh, anything else?" Beck questioned.

"You knew?" Jade asked him.

"Yeah, you hear stuff around school, Jade. I'm not stupid," Beck told her.

"Well, what you say if I told you… I wanna break up?" Jade asked Beck.

**So… betcha' weren't expecting Jade to wanna break up, right? Yeah, well, I'm a stupid person who just writes what she thinks. I swear I didn't plan any of this… not at all. So, I hope you enjoyed, and please review down there! :**


	5. My Fault

**You people are damn amazing! I can't even begin to describe. I decided to stop eating my carrots (Imma carrot freak) just so I could write this for you amazing people! I hope you all enjoy!**

**SeddieShortBus: **_I try to make it so you do! :)_

**NCISxVictoriousxFan: **_No problem! It was the least I could do! :)_

**Enjoy!**

_"Well, what you say if I told you… I wanna break up?" Jade asked Beck._

"What would I say? It's not more of what I say, it's what would I ask," Beck thought a moment before asking, "Uh, why?"

Jade bit her lip and replied, "Well one, because I know you don't love me and two… I kinda like someone else…" She trailed off while looking around, trying to avoid Beck's gaze.

"Wait – how… how did you know I don't l-l-love you?" Beck stumbled over his words, trying not to hurt Jade. "And who is this person you 'like'?" He questioned, putting air quotes around _like_.

Jade looked at him for the first time. "How do I not know you love me? Well one, because you don't look at me the way you do some people," she rolled her eyes before continuing, "And two, you'd always rather be with somebody else then with me."

Beck looked down at his feet, feeling kind of bad. "Listen Jade, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I honestly would have if you and Tori didn't have a little… thing going on. Honestly, I thought you would hurt her somehow and I didn't want anything like that to happen to her…"

"Because you love her, or is it because you're 'just' friends?" Jade smirked at her soon to be former-boyfriend.

"We are just friends, Jade," Beck told her, trying to convince himself, not only her.

"But you want to be more," Jade said. "And don't even _try_ to deny it! I see that way you look at her! I'm not blind!"

"It doesn't matter if I like her or not, Jade, she'll never like me the way I like her," Beck whispered and sat down on the stairs of his trailer. "She may just have some… silly little crush, she'll be over it in a week, tops," he shook his head as Jade sat beside him.

"Beck, you are stupid, dumb, and blind," she blurted out.

"You – are so nice!" Beck exclaimed sarcastically.

"No, Beck – Tori loves you," Jade told him, "And she has for a long time. Since the moment she met you, I can see it in her eyes. Why is it that you can't?"

"Why are you being so nice?" Beck questioned while turning to her with a confused face, "Not that I'm complaining… but…"

"I just want you to be happy because I'm happy. And if feels… really good," Jade admitted.

"Well, I'm glad we can still be friends, Jade," Beck stood up and smiled down at the girl.

Jade nodded and stood up with him. "It was nice… kissing you," Jade joked.

"Yeah, something I'll miss," Beck joked along with her.

"Now, get back to your girl. I'm sure she's already missing you," Jade expressed and opened his door for him, "I'll see you two at school tomorrow then?"

Beck nodded, "Yeah, you will. Goodnight Jade," he offered her a smile. Jade smiled back at him and waved before walking away. Beck looked after her as she walked away then disappeared into his trailer. He closed the door behind him and looked at the TV.

"I thought I said **no**_Friends_," Beck looked at the love of his life sitting on his couch with the remote.

Tori looked at him and smiled her special smile. "No, you said you don't want to see Ross freaking out, you never said I couldn't watch Chandler in a box," she smirked.

Beck shook his head and sat beside her. He turned his head to look at her and immediately had his lips attacked by Tori's. Tori placed her hand on the side of Beck's face and twirled her fingers in his dark hair. Beck – not being surprised by the kiss but very happy – kissed her back and scrunched his hands in her thick, brown hair.

When the two pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. They kept sneaking more kisses from each other, not being able to resist the other's lips. Beck's were soft and very… energetic, and Tori's were soft and sweet, like candy.

"I better get going, Beck," Tori whispered.

"Why?" Beck whined, removing his hands from her waist. Tori kept her arms around his neck and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Andre wants me to write a new song with him," she replied sadly, "But I'll either see you tonight or tomorrow, ok?"

Beck nodded, "Bye Tor," he smiled at her. She was great! Beautiful, smart, talented, sweet, helpful, determined, hard-headed, Tori Vega was the perfect girl. Tori smiled back at him and kissed his cheek, "See you later, Beck."

**~*-Make Me Shine-*~**

After Andre had picked Tori up from Beck's house, he brought her to his house. When they walked in the door, they heard a crash and a scream.

"Is that your grandma?" Tori questioned as she took off her shoes at the door.

Andre nodded and kicked his into the closet. "Yeah, anyway, let's get to this song," he announced and sat down at his piano. "I only have this so far," he told Tori and played a bit of it.

Tori nodded, "It sounds really good, but I'm guessing you have no lyrics to go with it?" She asked.

Andre shook his head, "Normally I would, but… I guess I just have a lot going on so I can't think of anything," he sighed.

"Well, what's going on?" Tori inquired and sat beside her good friend at the piano.

"I did a bad thing, Tori," Andre whispered.

"And exactly how bad is this thing?" She looked at him before looking back at his sheet music and begin playing it in a lower tone since Andre was sitting by the keys she was supposed to play.

"Mega bad…" He whispered, making Tori stop playing. She looked over at him and asked, "What is it?"

Andre took in a breath before saying, "I kissed Cat."

Tori raised her eyebrows. "How is this bad, exactly? I don't see anything wrong with it." Tori turned around and stood up. She walked over to the other side of the piano and snuck a glance at Andre, "Unless of course you or she is dating someone, but I know you'd tell me if you were dating someone, right?"

"I would, of course, Tori," Andre looked down at the keys, "But Cat is seeing someone. And I don't know, I guess when I found out… something just made me want to kiss her, so I did."

"Do you like her?" Tori asked him as she took a sip of water.

"I don't know – maybe. Before today, all I ever thought of her was… a sweet, crazy awesome chick with red hair – but now… I don't know," Andre replied and looked up at Tori, "Am I a bad person?"

"You could never be a bad person, Andre. Even though you knew she had a boyfriend and you kissed her anyway, it could only mean you wanted them to break up for some strange reason or… you like her," Tori explained then leaned closer to Andre, "Do you like her?" She repeated her question from earlier.

"I told you, I don't know!" Andre exclaimed and stood up as the doorbell rang. He and Tori walked to the door to see Alexis – Beck's little sister.

"Hey Little Lexi, why are you here?" Andre asked her.

"Do you know where Beck is? He's not in his trailer," she said.

"Maybe he's sleeping," Andre suggested.

"No, I went in there and he wasn't there. He also left his phone, keys and his truck was parked there as well," Alexis exclaimed.

"Where would he go without his phone and keys?" Tori questioned.

"Maybe he didn't go anywhere, maybe he was taken," Andre shrugged.

"Who would want to kidnap Beck?" Tori inquired.

"You would, so you could kiss him all day long," Andre joked.

"Shut up," Tori growled and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ah, that hurt," he sang loudly with pain.

Alexis smirked and looked at Tori. "Did he say anything when you were with him? About going anywhere at all?" She asked the older girl.

Tori shook her head, "He hadn't said a word about leaving to go anywhere. He was just sad when I left," Tori filled her in and took out her phone and dialled the first person she could think of.

Jade's phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket. "Hello?" Her dark, monotone voice answered.

"Jade – Beck's missing and we have no idea where he is! Do you have any idea of a place he used to go or something?" She heard Tori's panicked voice on the other line.

"Tori, Tori – slow down, he's around somewhere. Beck's a big boy; he can take care of himself. Have you tried calling him?" Jade asked while smashing her ice cream cone on a little boy's head, in which he ran away crying.

Jade stood up and walked over to her truck as she listened to Tori start to cry. "Tori calm down. Beck is fine, I can guarantee it," she promised as she started up her truck.

On the other line, Tori nodded to herself and asked Jade, "Do you know where he could be?"

"I have an idea, I'll look there. You, Andre, and Alexis go look for him at his favourite places, ok?" Jade questioned as she began driving to the one place she would ever think Beck could've gone.

**~*-Make Me Shine-*~**

Beck sat on the side of the bridge looking down at the rushing water below him. He was happy with Tori, he truly was, but he couldn't get his head wrapped around the fact that Jade would cheat on him. He did love her once; he was always nice and sweet to her, why would Jade cheat on him?

Beck shook his head and looked up at the gloomy sky. It seemed Beck's whole life had been gloomy until he had kissed Tori earlier that day. He never felt this way with Jade; sure, he did feel something, but nothing like this.

He soon heard a truck's wheels screech and he turned his head as Jade got out of her truck. She rushed over to him and knelt beside him. She had her phone pressed to her ear and she mumbled something about a bridge and hung up.

"Beck, what are you doing out here?" Jade asked the man.

"I needed to think about things," Beck replied and closed his eyes, leaning back against the cement pole behind him.

"Do you know how dangerous this is? You could die, Beck!" Jade looked down off the bridge to see the freezing cold water below them, it gave her shivers.

Beck looked up at Jade and stared deep into her eyes, "Why did you cheat on me?" He questioned her, "And exactly how long have you been doing it?"

"Beck, it's not what it seems like," Jade tried to explain but Beck stopped her.

"I loved you, and even when I fell out of love with you, I still acted like I did. I did everything for you, and I was nice and sweet, and in return you… cheat on me. I don't get it," Beck expressed, "Because I know I would never do that to you, Jade."

"But you did, Beck," Jade's tone was soft; "I know you kissed Tori when I went over to your house yesterday. I'm not stupid," she told him.

"Difference is when I loved you, I didn't do anything to ever betray you, and I never would have if I didn't fall in love with Tori," Beck whispered.

"Why are you so hung up over this? You're in love with Tori and I like this other person, we can both be happy if you drop it!" Jade exclaimed.

"Who is this 'other' guy?" Beck asked.

Jade froze and tried to quickly come up with a name. "… I don't know, ok? It was a lie! I made it up! I never cheated on you! I just told you that so you would break up with me and finally be happy," she confessed.

"So… you still love me then?" Beck questioned her.

Jade nodded, "But don't let that get in the way of you and Tori, Beck. If you dump Tori or ever hurt her, I promise I'll hurt you," she vowed.

Tori – who had just shown up with Andre, Cat, Robbie and Alexis – narrowed her eyes as she walked up. "Jade West is defending me? This must be good," she directed her gaze at Beck. "Why are you here? You know you could die, right?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm over it," Beck looked over at Jade. "Thanks to you, Jade."

Jade smiled at him and nodded. She looked over to Tori and looked down at her feet, "Tori, I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you since you got here, but I was afraid of losing Beck. The truth is… I made up cheating on Beck just so he could be happy with you," she told Tori.

Tori smiled and listened to Jade go on.

"I know it would take a lot for anyone to forgive me for what I did to you, but I would really like it if we could be friends," Jade admitted.

Tori looked at Beck to see him grinning. Tori looked back at Jade and walked over to her, she wrapped her arms around her. Jade was surprised when she felt the arms wrap around her body, but she wrapped hers around Tori nonetheless.

"Hey, did everyone but me notice it's raining?" Cat questioned.

Tori and Jade laughed as Beck smiled at his friend. Andre kept his face away from the girl and Alexis shook her head along with Robbie. "Well, we should go," Beck announced and placed his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Yeah," Tori agreed and yawned, "I'm getting tired, and maybe we could watch –"

"No!" Everyone yelled, knowing she was going to say _Friends_.

"Awe," Tori frowned. She started walking but slipped on the wet pavement, falling back and hitting Jade, making them bot fall off the ledge of the bridge.

"Ah!" Both girls screamed and grabbed onto a bar so they didn't plummet to their death.

"Tori, Jade, oh my God!" Cat yelled and stuck her head over the side.

Beck grabbed Cat's waist and pulled her back, "No, we're not losing you either, call the police and go wait in the truck with Alexis! Andre, Robbie, come help me try to pull them up!" He ordered and he, Robbie and Andre lied down on the edge of the bridge as Alexis and Cat ran to Andre's car.

"Don't worry girls, we'll get you up!" Andre called down, "Hopefully…"

Beck would've yelled at Andre for putting false hope into their heads, but the only thing he had on his mind was "_This is all my fault! If I didn't come out here, we'd all be safe…"_

**So… did you like it? :D I hope you did, please review!**

**-Ko5da. (The five is silent ;))**


	6. Biggest Mistake

**I know. I've been gone for a while, but I really hope this makes up for it! Oh and guys, have you noticed how many damn reviews I have? Oh my God, I love you guys so much! I am going to just thank each and every one of you right now! So, big thanks to **_Kane's Hellion, Avans Wife, MarisaM, iluvruguys, dreamerisdead, aastha12003, SeddieShortBus, Kim Salvatore Black, Surely-Can't-Win, SukitaAoi, CrushTatia1512, JazzyTectonik, I'mAMusicGirl, InuKikfan4ever, XxcoupleMseddiexX, justarandomreader, Black-Love-With-M.M, McDip, Hersheygirl102, ramy4eva211, NCISxVictoriousxFan, Riotstarter1214, Marishka12, Carlalinda, justshine09, Jackielawliet, AFlawlessBeauty, xXxStompingOnRosesxXx, HeartofPinksol, roe, wingedvictorygirl13, Alex, xBettiolx13, _**and finally**_ Special Agent Tee-vah_**. Seriously, thank you, guys, it means a helluva lot! :) Enjoy!**

Cat paced back and forth outside of Andre's car. She was worried, there was no freaking doubt about that, but in her mind – she knew she had no reason to be worried. She knew Beck, Andre, and Robbie could save Jade and Tori, just knew somehow. Alexis was just as worried as Cat, but she didn't show she was a nervous wreck inside.

"Please be ok, please be ok," Cat prayed to herself, trying to put some confidence into her brain. She had to believe, or the guys would never get the girls up and safe.

As Beck, Andre and Robbie reached for the girls hanging loosely onto the bars, all Beck could concentrate on was how much of an idiot he was. He suddenly sat up and groaned loudly, "It's no use! We'll never get them back up! None of us can reach and… Gah, this is all my fault!" He yelled and stood up.

Jade and Tori, however, didn't hear the man. They were too busy trying to hold onto their dear lives. Andre looked at Robbie, "You just make sure they don't fall, build confidence in them – anything to get them to stay up. Try… striking up a conversation, we all know how much Tori likes to talk," he smirked and stood up to go after Beck.

"So ladies, what do you think about the weather?" Robbie asked, interrupting the small conversation Tori and Jade were having about _not_ dying.

"I'm not too crazy about it," Tori smiled sarcastically.

"Really? Well, I love the rain! It's so peaceful and –"

"Robbie!" Both girls exclaimed, "Shut up!"

Andre ran after Beck and jumped in front of him. He held Beck's shoulders at arm's length and stopped him from walking. "Man, what are you doing? The girl who once loved and the girl you do love are so close to dying… and you're giving up? Do you know how scared they are right now, and that is _very_ rare for Jade!"

"It's no use, Andre! We are never… going to save them! I can't save them, Andre, I just… we can't do this," Beck sighed.

"We _can_ do this, Beck! You just have to believe you can…"

"Tori… I think we have to drop," Jade swallowed hard and looked at the girl hanging next to her.

"What? What do you mean?" Tori questioned.

"C'mon, do you really think we're going to make it. Look around, we're surrounded by idiots," Jade shook her head and loosened her grip on the bar, "We have no chance." Her voice was now barely above a whisper and she had tears filling in her eyes.

"No Jade, don't… don't do it." Tori's bottom lip trembled as she looked into the eyes of her new found friend, "You can't leave… your life isn't ending this way – it can't."

"Tori, if God wanted our journey to be over, he'd send us a sign," Jade explained, "And this seems like a good enough sign for me."

"If God wanted our journey to end, we'd already be dead. He doesn't just give anyone a second chance, you know, and it seems to me… this is our second chance," Tori whispered.

"Well, I think I just blew mine," Jade softly sobbed and let go of the bar.

"Jade!" Tori screamed and quickly grabbed hold of Jade's hand, resulting in her staying.

"Tori, why did you do that?" Jade asked the girl above her.

"Because I can't let you go, Jade! You just can't go!" Tori cried.

Beck and Andre soon appeared and their eyes widened.

"What happened?" Andre asked the two girls.

"Jade tried to let go, I couldn't let her," Tori told the two boys just joining the three over the ledge.

"Tori let go of me! This is obviously a sign!" Jade exclaimed.

"And it isn't a sign if I grabbed onto your hand? Jade, you'd be dead right now if it wasn't for me!" Tori pointed out.

Jade was silent before she yelled, "That was the point!"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down," Beck tried to soothe them, but girls looked up at him silently.

"What is wrong with you?" Jade asked at the same time Tori yelled, "We're holding onto a damn bar for our lives!"

"Ok, I know that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say but we need you guys to stay calm and not fight, or you could both easily die," Andre told the two.

Beck looked at Andre, "And that is worse then what I said, just shut up," he ordered as Cat ran up. Beck put his arm out to her, "No, no, you're not going anywhere near this ledge."

"No, Beck! I have an idea, and we might all be able to survive!" Cat exclaimed.

"Cat, it's too dangerous, I don't want three –"

"Beck, I have to try," Cat put her hand on Beck's arm and looked into his eyes deeply, "Please…"

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Beck grumbled as he, Andre and Robbie lowered Cat down to the girls by her arms.

"You have to believe Beck, or I'll let go right now and all three of us will die," Cat smiled sarcastically at her friend.

"I swear to God – if you do I'll…"

"You'll what? You can't kill me, I'd already be dead," Cat smirked.

"I hate you," Beck stated plainly.

"I love you too, Beck," Cat grinned and gripped tighter onto Beck's hands as she couldn't feel Andre and Robbie's arms on her body.

"I won't let you fall," Beck whispered as he lowered her as far as he could, "That's as far as we can go."

"Ok, now Tori, grab onto my legs!" Cat called down to her.

"There's a 99 percent chance I could die if I try to," Tori pointed out.

"Tori… it's the only way," Cat told her, "Just try…"

"No Tori, don't try! Let go of the bar right now!" Jade yelled.

"Jade! Shut up!" Everyone shouted.

"Ok, if I make an effort to live, will you all run me over with Beck's truck after?" Jade inquired.

"Absolutely not," Beck started to answer but was interrupted by Tori, "Of course! Just help!"

Jade groaned and then froze and looked up at Tori, "You have to pull me up to the bar," she swallowed hard, knowing that a weakling like Tori could never do that.

Tori hesitated to answer, "I'll… try," she swallowed hard before pulling hard on Jade's hand. To Jade, Tori's, Cat's and everyone else's surprise, Tori managed to pull Jade up to the bar with her. By the time Tori had finally got Jade onto the bar, she was exhausted and felt she couldn't keep herself up anymore, but Jade grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Tori, you can't go now… Come on, we can do it," Jade whispered to her.

"But my arms hurt so much, I can't hold on anymore," Tori whimpered as a tear fell from her face.

Jade shook her head, "But you can, as long as you believe you can," she told her and grabbed Cat's leg, making Cat giggle.

"That tickles," she noted before going back to being serious, "Ok, are you guys ready?"

Tori grabbed onto Cat's other leg and called up, "We're ready!"

Beck, Andre, and Robbie stood up and pulled on Cat's hands and/or arms. Once her full body was showing, Beck put his arms under hers and pulled her back. Tori and Jade grasped onto the cement when they reached it and the guys all rushed to help them up.

Beck and Tori hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. "I am so, so, so, so, sooo sorry, Tori," Beck whispered in Tori's ear, "This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," Tori told him and kissed his lips lightly, "Just never… come here again."

"I promise you, I won't," Beck pressed his lips on Tori's again and just held her tightly.

Once Jade stood up, Robbie hugged her. Jade stood their awkwardly at first, but soon wrapped her arms around him as well. It was awkward at first, but the two soon grew comfortable in the hug until Jade had enough. "Ok, that's… enough," she pushed Robbie off of her and stepped away.

Meanwhile, Cat and Robbie were standing watching the one couple and the… other two together. Cat looked at Andre and Andre looked at her. His arm went around her shoulders and he smiled, "You did great Little Red… When did you get so smart?" He asked the girl suddenly.

"Hehe… long story actually," Cat mumbled then quickly said, "Don't ruin the moment."

Andre laughed and looked over at Tori and Beck. "I bet you…"

"Five, four, three, two… one," Cat and Jade counted together before Tori hit Beck on the arm.

"Ow," Beck complained, "That really hurt."

"I almost died, Beck! Doesn't that count for something?" Tori questioned.

"You're going to hold that against me for a long time, aren't you?" Beck inquired, leading to Tori nodding. "Thought so…"

The rest of the gang laughed before Jade perked up, "Well, at least we're all safe, right? That's all that really matters here!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "And we can still run Jade over with Beck's truck," Cat giggled in her normally, bubbly – and stupid – self.

"For the last time, we are not running Jade over with my truck," Beck confirmed, "I don't want blood all over it."

"Yummy," Cat exclaimed.

Alexis narrowed her eyes as everyone started walking back to the truck. "You think Jade's blood is yummy?" She asked Cat.

"Hehe, I like unicorns!" Cat giggled before getting into Andre's truck.

"Thanks for the help guys," Beck said to Robbie and Andre before getting into his truck, leaving Jade and Tori to talk.

"Uh, thanks for the things you said out there, Tori," Jade thanked her, "I've never had a friend say things like that to me."

"A friend?" Tori questioned hopefully before Jade nodded. She giggled softly before saying, "Thanks for… helping – you know, even if it was to get us to run over you in Beck's truck."

Jade laughed, "I was never gonna make you guys do it anyway…" Tori and Jade began walking to Jade's truck when Jade suddenly turned to her. "I'm sorry. For everything I ever did and said to you… I never meant to make you feel the way you did… I let my jealously get the best of me and… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry –"

"Jade, it's all behind us, ok? Let's just… forgive and forget," Tori nodded and held her hand out, "And I'm sorry for… stealing your boyfriend."

"You didn't steal him, you stole his heart – and it was never mine to begin with," Jade got into her truck and closed the door, "Take good care of him Tori and… never let him go. I made that mistake twice and… it was probably… the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Thanks Jade," Tori offered her a smile, and Jade gave her one in return. "Um, I guess I'll see you later then…"

"If you want to," Jade replied with a small smile and started up her truck.

Tori waved and turned around and walked back to Beck's truck. She got in and he looked at her. "Everything alright, Tor?"

Tori smiled and turned to him, "Everything's great, Beck." She turned forward again as Beck started driving and looked out the window as the sky began turning back to blue and the sun came out shining.

Suddenly Tori's world had become happy and full of joy again. She rolled down her window and leant on the edge of it, letting the slight breeze blow her hair back. She smiled as she heard Beck turn on the radio to a Nickelback song, _I'd Come for You._ She sat up and mumbled the words to the song as the breeze flew in through the window and graced her face.

Beck reached for her hand and grasped it tightly. He took it up to his lips and kissed it. He slightly sang to the song as it went on, making Tori love him even more – if that we possible. "I'd come for you, no one but you. Yes, I'd come for you, but only if you told me to. I'd fight, for you, I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you." He sang softly with the beat, his voice right on key with the song.

Tori smiled and held his hand tighter. Under her breath, she mumbled, "I love you," even though he couldn't hear it… or so she though.

As Beck sung to the song, he heard a little "I love you" from Tori. He glanced at her once to see if she was looking at him, but she wasn't, so he took it as he wasn't supposed to hear. And if he wasn't supposed to hear, then he didn't. Beck would do anything to make Tori happy and cheerful, and if pretending he didn't hear something he desperately wanted to hear from her sweet lips, he'd do it.

"Beck," Tori's soft voice came.

Beck turned down the radio and looked at her, "Yeah?" He asked before glancing back at the road.

"Do you think Jade's… cool with us being together?" Tori asked him.

Beck bit his lip, beginning to wonder. Before he spoke, he swallowed. "No one can ever know with Jade, she can say she doesn't care, but most of the time… she really does. It depends on who you're dealing with."

"And if it's you?" Tori questioned.

Beck swallowed again, "I don't really know. She's always jealous when other girls are around me… I don't… did she say something to you?"

"No, well – she said she was truly sorry for everything she did," Tori took a second before continuing, "And she told me to never let you go. She said that was the biggest mistake she ever made."

Beck bit his lip, taking all the words his girlfriend just said into his brain. Biggest Mistake. Jade wouldn't say that… would she? He knew that Jade loved him – once, but… if she told Tori that letting him go was the biggest mistake, then wouldn't that mean that she…?

"Biggest Mistake," Beck muttered. "Biggest Mistake. Fuck."

**Ok, not like I planned, but whatever. Whatever happened… happened! I hope you guys liked it! Please review, even though I have enough already. Just please review!**

**PeacexLove,  
>Koda<strong>


	7. Tori or Jade?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Major writer's block! I hope you all forgive me though… I've had a lot happening… But you know, better update now than never, right? Okay, before I start, I want to ask – beg – you guys to check out my new Big Time Rush story – if you like BTR that is. But please doo :) For me? Loves! Enjoy!**

Andre sat on his porch swing, swing back and forth and back and forth and back and – he suddenly felt the swing stop and he looked up to see Cat. He offered her a small – broken – smile and patted the seat next to him. Cat sat down slowly and turned to face him.

"Andre –"

Before she could continue, Andre stopped her. He already knew what she was going to say, he didn't want her to waste her breath. "I already know what you're about to say, Cat…" He looked up at her with an apology swimming around desperately.

Cat narrowed her eyes at the boy, "You do?" She asked.

"Yes, and I understand if you don't want to see me again either," Andre sighed and continued on, not noticing Cat's confused face. "I know it would be hard for us to just walk around pretending I didn't kiss you, and I'm sorry for that – by the way. I guess I just felt something that made me want to kiss you. I don't know what it was, but I'm sorry and it will never happen again."

Andre stood up and walked forward. He held onto the railing and talked in a lower voice. "I know you love someone else and you didn't need me to kiss you out of the blue like that. I know it was awkward and I shouldn't have done it," he muttered, "But I did and I can't undo the past."

Cat stood up and slowly walked over and stood beside him.

"What bugs me the most is that I knew you were with someone when it happened," Andre shook his head, "But that's me for ya, never thinking about what I'm going to do when I do it." He chuckled lightly before turning to face Cat, "Cat, before you kick me out of your life forever, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for any pressure or strain I might've put on you. I'm sorry for everything I've ever really done to upset or hurt you – I didn't mean any of it and I just… I don't know," he admitted.

Cat was about to speak, but Andre went on again.

"But I do know I want you to be happy," Andre nodded to himself and turned away, "Even if I'm not there in your life. I just want you to know, I really care about you Cat and I wish you all the best."

Cat shook her head, "Are you really _that_ stupid? I mean, I'm not even that stupid!" She exclaimed.

Andre turned around and narrowed his eyes at her questioningly. "Ok, if this is a way of telling me I'm stupid for kissing you, I know – I got the message. And I apologized, I'm not used to kissing girls when they have boyfriends, you know – especially little red haired ones."

Cat shook her head for a second time, her red hair falling loosely in front of her face where a sly grin was placed. "Are you trying to tell me you have no idea why you kissed me?" She asked him.

Andre shrugged, "I might know – I might not – but the real question is, am I going to tell you?" He made up a little question of his own and took a step towards her.

"No, the real question is do you want to tell me?" Cat advanced and took a step forward as well.

"No, I don't think that's it," Andre thought a moment, "The real question is do _you_ want me to tell you?"

Cat thought a moment, shuffling closer to Andre so she was right in front of him, "No, no – the real question is," she leaned closer and whispered, "Do you like me?"

Andre swallowed while sliding his hand up to her cheek. He whispered, "Does this answer your question?" before kissing her softly on the lips.

**~*- Cat and Andre Kissed! Whoo! -*~**

"Beck, make a choice! Do you like Tori or Jade? Tori or Jade? Tori or Jade – Gah! Fuck it!" Beck yelled to himself and flopped down on his bed. "This is not going anywhere!"

"I'll say, when was the last time you saw a teenage boy fighting over two girls?" Rex asked.

Robbie shrugged, "I thought the girl was supposed to be fighting over two guys," he thought a moment then nodded to himself.

"Why are you two here?" Beck questioned as he took his head from his pillow.

Robbie shrugged, "I have nothing better to do," he sighed.

"While _I_ could be partying with Ridgeway girls," Rex shook his head, "If only I could walk myself."

Robbie narrowed his eyes as Beck raised his eyebrows in question. "Okay, both of you out – right now!" He pointed towards the door with his finger.

"Now look what you did!" Robbie yelled at Rex as he stood up.

"What I did?" Rex's voice was heard before the door closed behind them, blocking the rest of their conversation from Beck.

Beck stood up and sat on his couch. He turned on his television, which happened to be on an action movie. He hit the last button and _Friends_ appeared on the screen. Tori… or Jade? Beck still couldn't decide. He was pretty sure he didn't love Jade anymore, but a feeling started to come back when Tori told him that she thought she made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Biggest Mistake," Beck muttered again to himself.

"Howdy ho!" A voice called from outside the trailer.

"Come on in," Beck called back to it.

The door opened and Tori stepped into the RV. "Hey," she grinned at him. Her grin disappeared when she saw Ross and Rachel fighting on the television screen. "What happened?" She automatically asked, knowing her boyfriend would only watch something like _Friends_ when he wasn't in the mood for anything else.

"Nothing," Beck offered a lopsided grin, but it soon fell as he realized he was still nowhere near the end of his problem. _Tori or Jade?_

**I know, short, stupid and not very good. But like I said, major writer's block. I decided to not let you all wait any longer and just get my ass to thinking. I know it's kind of confusing, but Beck is just all jumbled with his feelings for both girls. Remember; please check out my **_**BIG TIME RUSH**_**story, Pressure. And as always: Please review!**

**-Koda**


	8. Another Choice

**Just read and enjoy, folks. Thanks for reviews! :) And this is the only time I'm putting this from someone's point of view. **

**Beck's POV**

Okay, Beck – Tori or Jade? This isn't a hard question for you, buddy! Just pick the one you love. But which one do I love? Do I love Tori or Jade? Do I love Jade or Tori? What about Cat? What the hell, I am absolutely going crazy!

Okay, let's think Tori – she's sweet, kind, nice to everyone. She can sing, she can dance, she gets good grades, she doesn't expect me to be with her 24/7, she's not possessive, she doesn't judge me or my opinion, she'll let me have my guy time, she doesn't feel the need to be "beautiful" around me, and she likes gaming.

Okay, now let's think Jade – she's mean to everyone. She can sing and dance, she gets bad grades, she wants to see me 24/7, she's totally possessive, she's judges me and my opinions all the time, she won't let me spend time with the guys unless she's there too, she wears make-up all the time, and she gets a kick out of killing people – or at least hurting them.

Tori and Jade – they're complete opposites and I seem to be in love with both of them. I don't know what I am going to do; frankly, I don't see what I see in either of them.

I mean, sure – they're always there for me, but so are my friends. They're good kissers, but so is Cat and I don't want to be her boyfriend… I think… No, I don't… unless…

I took my phone out and dialled Cat's number quickly, which she soon picked up to. "Hey Kitty-Cat, can you come over to my house for a second?" I questioned her while fiddling with my shoe laces.

"Sure, I'll be there soon," Cat replied and hung up with a short goodbye.

I sighed happily to myself, but then my smile melted. What's going to happen if I kiss Cat and I'm suddenly in love with her? I shook my head to get the thought away and stood up. I grabbed some lemonade from my fridge and cracked it open. Once I took it away, I made a face. My gum kind of took the yummy sensation away from it.

I heard a knock on the door and narrowed my eyes. It couldn't be Cat… could it? I walked over to the door and pulled it open to see Robbie – no Rex. "Uh, hey Robbie, what's up?" I asked him.

Robbie made a face, "I lost my phone, is it here?" He questioned.

"Um, I don't know, I'll check," I disappeared back into my RV and spotted it on my couch. I trotted over to it and skipped over to the door. "Here ya are."

"Thanks Beck," Robbie gave me a smile and walked away, passing Cat on the way, "Hey Cat."

She's here already? But she lives on the other side of town… I shrugged it off and gestured for Cat to come in, which she happily did. As I closed the door and locked it behind me, I sighed.

"Cat, I called you here because I wanna know something…" I started off, "And you may think it's weird, but I really just need to know the answer…"

Cat narrowed her eyes, "This is about Tori and Jade, right?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, and I need to test something – if it's alright with you. It may be a little awkward, but I think it may work…"

"You want to kiss me to see who pops into your mind, Tori or Jade," Cat sent me a glance before looking back at the television where _Friends_ was playing.

Why is it still on this? I mentally slapped myself and turned off the TV, making Cat look back at me. I nodded, but asked, "How did you know?"

"I'm smarter than I seem, Beck. I'm not stupid, bipolar, or any of the things I make you guys believe I am," Cat shook her head; "It's all an act."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why would you act like that? Cat, you don't need to act like that to get attention," I told her honestly.

Cat shrugged, "Before I came to Hollywood Arts, I was a nobody, Beck. I was alone every day because I was normal, but once I was shipped off to Hollywood Arts, I changed everything. My hair, my mind, my words, my personality," Cat shrugged, "The reason I don't show anyone my grades is because I don't want you guys to know how smart I really am. That one test I said I failed, I got one hundred percent…"

I shook my head, "Cat… we would like you just the same if you stayed the way you were," I rubbed her arm, "Now, can I kiss you?"

Cat cracked a smile and nodded, "Go for it, but this is just for your Jade and Tori situation, right?" I nodded in return, "Kiss away."

I leaned in and connected our lips. I soon wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Cat's arms hooked around my neck as she kissed me back with passion. I felt my tongue slip out of my mouth and glide across her lips.

At the time, I didn't know what the hell I was doing or even thinking! I wasn't thinking about Tori and Jade, that's for sure. All I could think of was how much Cat was opening up to me.

I felt Cat's mouth open up and slipped my tongue between her lips. Out tongues met and we both fought with them. I soon lowered Cat backwards onto my couch and just kissed her as passionately as I could. I felt Cat's hand twirling in my hair as mine rode up and down her side, making her shiver slightly.

I pulled off her lips a bit and glanced at her. She gave me a breathless smile and reached up to kiss me again. I complied and kissed her back.

I didn't know how it had gotten to the point where we were fully making out, not even thinking about Andre, or Jade, or Tori, or anybody in the entire world. It was just us.

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

Tori sat at home fiddling with his fingers as she watched a movie. It was a boring movie, which is why she was acting so bored. She wondered what all her friends were doing. She knew Beck wanted some time to himself – he had been acting a little distant ever since he, Cat, Andre, and Robbie had saved hers and Jade's life.

She figured it was kind of normal. He might've still been in shock or felt guilty for what happened. He had been muttering about how it was his fault, but Tori kept telling him it wasn't. He didn't believe her and he still felt it was his fault.

She hadn't heard from Andre and Cat in a while either. She wanted to call Andre, but she figured he was probably talking with Cat until her phone rang and Andre's name appeared on the screen.

"Hey Andre," Tori greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Cat said she was going shopping with her mom, and Beck said he needed some time to… think about things – Robbie and Rex, I don't even want to think about them, and Jade was cutting up something, so that only leaves you."

"Oh, thanks for making me your last resort," Tori rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Oh, you know I love you Tori-Tot, plus I need help with a new song," Andre smiled on the other line, knowing Tori wouldn't turn that down.

"I'll be at your house in ten minutes," Tori smiled as she stood up and left the living room to go change into jeans and a t-shirt, as she was still in her pyjamas.

**~*- Make Me Shine - *~**

"You're my new obsession, all I want to do, you're my new obsession, girl" Jade sung lightly to herself, "I feel on top of the world with ya, baby."

"Jade, honey, there's some kids downstairs for you," Jade's mother poked her head inside the dark room that was currently being painted with some cool designs Beck had chosen before they had broken up.

"Okay, tell them I'll be down in a second," Jade offered a weak smile to her mom and placed her scissors down on her table. She took up and dusted off her black shirt and black pants. Even if she felt different on the inside, didn't mean she'd change on the outside.

As Jade descended the stairs, she had a feeling it would be Robbie waiting for her at the bottom. She felt this weird feeling in her stomach when she thought of him, but she had no idea what it was. Luckily it was just Tori and Andre.

"Hey Jade, I just wanted to come by and see if you wanted to help me and Andre write a song," Tori smiled with great enthusiasm.

"I'd love to, but I don't know how to write songs," Jade offered a lopsided frown as she fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Oh, it's easy; you can play the guitar, right?" Andre asked the girl.

Jade nodded uncertainly.

"Then we'll just play with some random chords until we come up with something," Andre shrugged, "It's quite fun actually, you just sit around and think of things that rhyme all day." A smirk came onto his face and he shrugged again, "C'mon, give it a try."

Jade sighed, "Okay, just lemme get my guitar and I'll meet you guys outside in a second."

Tori and Andre nodded and stepped out of the house to retreat to Andre's car. Jade went up the stairs to her room and grabbed her guitar case and left her bedroom, not bothering to lock it as she left. As she got out of her house, she noticed Ander tapping his feet as a song by Mariana's Trench played in the background – clearly coming from Andre's car.

"Okay, let's go!" Jade exclaimed, trying to act as cheery as possible. She still wasn't the best of friends with Tori, but she'd just have to take a little while to get used to it.

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

I opened my eyes just after Cat pulled away to see her grinning at me. I grinned right back and felt her push some hair away from my forehead. We didn't say anything; we just fell into a comfortable silence. But it was soon ruined by Cat screaming.

I jumped at the sound and clamped my hand over her mouth. "Cat, Cat, don't scream, okay? Just stop it and tell me what's wrong," I told her steadily before removing my hand.

"Beck, I kissed Andre this morning! And now I just made-out with you for God knows how long!" Cat exclaimed, but she didn't get off my lap.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I kind of expected you to get off my lap, slap me, and leave…" I trailed off while rubbing my chin in question.

Cat slumped her shoulders, "The problem is… I don't want to slap you, or leave, or even get off your lap – it feels too right," she whispered and kissed me hard on the lips.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and kissed her too. I felt her pull away after a moment and I opened my eyes to see hers still closed.

"Feels so right," she mumbled.

I put my hands over hers, which were on the side of my face, and replied to her. "If it feels right, then it feels right, Cat."

Cat placed her forehead against mine and kissed my lips again. "Why does love have to be so complicated?" She murmured against me.

"I don't know," I sighed.

I still had to choose between Jade and Tori and…

"Oh my God," I shook my head and groaned, "What about Tori and Jade!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about Jade – she was never really a big part of your problem, but Tori –" Cat shook her head, "She's gonna have a field-day when she hears about this!"

"You know what, I am gonna swear off girls for good!" I exclaimed and stood up with Cat still in my arms, "Except for you – I think I'll just kiss you whenever I feel like."

Cat giggled as she hooked her arms around my neck, "I think I'm good with that," she hummed before kissing me again. I kissed her back, not sitting down or placing her anywhere.

I soon heard a knock on the door and removed my lips from Cat's. I widened my eyes as she did and set her down. I ran a hand through my hair and called, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Beck!" My father's voice replied and I took a sigh of relief as Cat did.

I walked to the door and unlocked it. I didn't offer a smile or ask him to come in; I just stared at my father. "Anything you need?"

"I saw a lady come in here a little while before and she's been in here for over forty-five minutes," my dad stated.

I narrowed my eyes, "Okay… She's just a friend, alright?" I didn't wait for an answer, but closed the door and locked it again. I turned to Cat and smiled at her.

Cat smirked as she knew I wanted to kiss her again. She walked over and hooked her arms around my neck, "You know you still have to choose, right? Me," she kissed my lips, "Or Tori," another kissed was again on my lips, "Or Jade."

I pressed my lips to hers and brought her body closer to mine. Our bodies were flat out against each other but neither of us seemed to mind. "I know," I mumbled against her lips, "But I think I know who I'm choosing…"

Cat jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her lips attacked mine again and I happily kissed them back.

And for the first time, I thought about it for real.

_Tori or Jade… OR Cat?_

**Okay, that didn't go as I planned, I swear! It just kind of happened… But nonetheless, I hope you guys liked it and please review!**

**~Koda**


	9. Highly Confused

**:/ Lots of people didn't like the last chapter and I'm sorry about that. I don't know what the hell I'm doing; I'm just going with the flow. If you don't like it, don't read. I'm not gonna change my story just for you individuals who want me to do what you want so… don't bother tryna change my mind, kay? It's my story; I'll do what I want! **

**Thanks to those who left nice reviews, I love y'all! And just thanks for the reviews, nonetheless! So, enjoy this chapter! Beck's kind of stumped… :/ Poor guy.**

Beck shook his head as he and Cat pulled away. "This is wrong; I'm dating Tori and I'm kissing you—you're sorta kinda dating Andre and you're kissing me! We're making out on my couch! What the hell are we doing?"

Cat frowned and lowered her head. "I don't know what we're doing, Beck. I know you're still questioning all this… You're in love with three girls and I'm not helping by making out with you in your RV," she sighed, "I'm just making things worse for you."

Beck repeated the headshake and put a finger under Cat's chin to make her face him. "Cat, you're not making things worse. This was all my fault, I phoned you and wanted to kiss you," he grunted while Cat slid off his lap. He suddenly felt… empty. "Don't you worry your pretty little face about it, okay? I'll get through this."

Cat bit her lip. "Beck, if you don't choose me, can we just stay friends? Pretend none of this ever happened?" She questioned. She was really afraid of what would happen to their friendship. She really loved Beck and she didn't want to lose him to some silly two hour affair.

"Don't worry, Cat, we'll always be best friends, okay?" Beck grinned handsomely at her and kissed her cheek. "I think I'm just going to sleep on it. You better get some sleep too, it's kind of late."

Cat nodded and stood up while running a hand through her red velvet hair. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She opened it slightly and looked over at Beck, "I love you, Beck," she whispered to him before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Beck froze. _Love? _Who ever said anything about love? He just thought this was a silly onetime thing! A silly two hour affair! This couldn't be happening! Cat couldn't be in love with him! He wasn't even sure he was in love with her. He wasn't sure if he loved Jade, and he wasn't sure if he even loved Tori!

"Jade, Tori, Cat," he mumbled to himself, "Why can't I choose? They're just three girls! I loved Jade once, but our time has passed. I almost made Tori die, and I just straight out love to be around Cat! She can make absolutely anyone happy, and not to mention she told me something she would never tell anyone else!"

Cat seemed to be more comfortable around Beck than anyone else. He was always there for her, and always had been her best friend. He was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, and he was always there through the tough times at home. He had been with Cat longer than he had been with Jade and he'd known her WAY loner than he'd known Tori.

Tori never liked to share any of her feelings with anyone. She wouldn't tell people what she bottle up inside—not even Beck. Where Cat would tell him anything on her mind! Sure, Tori was super nice, beautiful and talented, but Jade and Cat we're beautiful and talented, and Cat was super sweet! One thing Beck didn't like about Tori though, she was always stealing the spotlight. She got all the leads, all the singing parts—leaving none for the other kids.

Then there was Jade. Jade was protective over Beck, and she'd give her life for him—he knew that, but sometimes that just wasn't enough. She wasn't nice or sweet to anyone unless it was someone she was extremely close to, and even Beck wasn't that close to her. Sure, Jade was talented and beautiful, but that didn't cut it—not even close.

Beck was stumped. He climbed into bed wondering how long this would go on. He couldn't keep leading all three on. He sighed and pulled out his phone, sending quick texts to Tori and Jade, both saying the same thing.

_Can we talk tomorrow morning? I'll meet you at school…_

He blew out another sigh and got up to go to his bathroom. He leaned his hands on the sink while looking down in shame. He slowly looked up and glanced at himself in the mirror. He didn't even recognize the man he saw. He shook his head at himself and looked away in disgust.

"Great, now I can't even look myself in the mirror," he growled with an icy tone in his voice.

Beck decided to retreat to his bed and sleep. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep, but it was a worth a try—everything was worth a try.

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

The next morning, Cat woke up with a frown upon her face. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night and thought she knew the reason why. She slammed her hand down on her alarm clock that was still beeping loudly and sighed to herself.

"Get ready for another awkward day, Cat," she grumbled to herself and stood up to get ready for school.

When the clock struck ten to eight, Cat sighed and decided to go outside to wait for the bus. But instead of a big yellow school bus, Cat saw Beck's shiny car. She grinned and ran to the car where Beck was leaning against it.

Cat's arms wrapped around Beck's neck as his went around her waist. "Why are you here?" Cat asked, pulling back only slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I wanted to come give you a ride to school, I know how much you hate taking the bus," Beck whispered and pressed his lips lightly to Cat's.

Cat kissed him back, placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling herself closer, but she soon broke it off. "Does that mean you picked me?" She questioned softly while putting her forehead on Beck's.

"You're pretty close to it," Beck winked at her and opened the car door for her to get in. Cat smiled at him and got in the car. He closed the door after her and rounded the car to get in his side. He pulled his seatbelt down and looked at Cat, "I'm sorry for… complaining yesterday," he commented while taking her hand in his, "I'm just so confused."

Cat nodded, "It's alright, Beck. As long as I get to spend time with you now, I'm happy," she told him sincerely and squeezed his hand in assurance.

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

"Hey Tor, I have to tell you something," Beck murmured as he walked up to Tori at her locker, "And please promise you won't get mad at me! I swear it wasn't my fault! I didn't do it intentionally!"

Tori shut her locker and looked at Beck questioningly. Cat was at his side, but there was no hand holding; she was just there for moral support. "What is it, Beck? You know you can tell me anything," she smiled sweetly at him.

Beck nodded. "Well, it seems I have come to a difficult situation…" He folded his hands in front of his body, fidgeting slightly. "Um, it seems I'm in love with you, Cat, and Jade…" He bit his lip and stepped back, "And please don't slap me, because Cat didn't when I told her!"

Tori glanced at Cat then looked at Beck. "You're in love with all three of us… Whoa, _awkward_!" She sang lightly and looked at her shoes, but then put her gaze back on Beck. "Um, I understand, I guess. But um, tell me when you find you what you're doing, okay?" She nodded to Beck.

Beck took a sigh of relief, glad she understood. He was very surprised though when Tori pulled him from his shirt and kissed him hard and long. Cat gasped from beside him and put her hand over his mouth. She really had strong feelings for Beck and it pained her to see him kissing another woman.

Tori soon pulled away and smirked at Cat. "I'll see you later, Beck," she grinned before walking off.

Beck's draw was dropped halfway; he was truly shocked by Tori's actions. Cat stepped in front of him and pushed his jaw up. "Don't drop you jaw, Beck, it's not attractive, and you may catch flies," she sweetly smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry about all of this, Beck. It'll be over soon, okay?"

Even when she was in love with him, she acted like the best friend she really was. Beck loved her for that and was beginning to think Cat was the right girl for him.

"Thanks Cat," Beck whispered and kissed her cheek. "Okay, off to tell Jade about this…"

"I hope she doesn't slap you," Cat joked as they started towards Jade's locker. "Or kiss you…"

Beck cracked a smile, "What can I say? I'm beautiful," he gloated before glancing Jade's way with a smile.

"What's this about Beck being beautiful?" Jade questioned with a small grin coming onto her face.

"He's a doorknob," Cat shook her head and slapped him on the back of his. "Now, listen to what he has to say!"

Jade narrowed her eyes and looked at Beck. "Sure, go ahead. And if this is about the bridge thing, don't worry about it!"

"No, um, it's hard for me to say this but, uh," Beck swallowed before continuing, "I'm still in love with you, as well as Cat and Tori…"

Jade raised her eyebrows and glanced at Cat who was looking at her feet. "So you go from me, to Tori, to Cat," she laughed lightly, "You are such a player!"

Beck shrugged, "You're not mad, are you?" He cautiously asked.

Jade shook her head, "You can't control who you fall in love with, and if you're in love with all three of us, you'll find the right answer soon," she explained, "I'm not mad at you, or Tori, or Cat. Just, do what feels right, Beck—I'm not going to get mad at you for whatever decision you decide." She kissed Beck's cheek and gave Cat a hug, "I'll see you too later."

As she walked off, Beck and Cat both turned simultaneously to look after her. They both had the same look on their face, clearly freaked out.

"Did Jade West just hug me?"

"Did Jade West kiss my _cheek_?"

"Did Tori Vega and Jade West switch minds!" Cat and Beck both asked together. They were highly confused.

**Okay, so this is the next chapter! I hope y'all liked it! As you can see, Beck is trying to decide and Tori and Jade are trying to win him over. Tori is trying to act more like Jade because she thinks he's going to pick her and Cat won't stand a chance, and Jade is trying to act nicer, for the sake of herself **_**and**_** Beck. Then there's Cat who's just being the loyal best friend! :)**

**So, I hope you guys like it, and as I said before, if you don't like what I'm writing, don't read it. And please review guys! I'm trying to get to 100! Whoo! I love you guys! This is really great for me! :)**

**PeacexLove,  
>Koda<strong>


	10. Best Friends

**Are you guys kidding me! 102 reviews? I love you all so much! It means so dang much! :) I love you! And I now have a poll on my profile, PLEASE vote on it! :) Okay, I hope you all enjoy!**

**So, because you were my 100****th**** reviewer, **_SeddieShortBus_**, this chapter is for you! :)**

After the awkward day of school, Beck decided he wanted to go to a local pizza place to eat and just think about things. As he sat in the booth, a waitress came up and smiled widely at him. She asked him what he wanted to it and he ordered an extra-large cheese pizza. He figured one of the girls was bound to show up and he wanted to be ready to shove pizza in one of their faces.

Instead of one of the girls though, it was Andre. Beck immediately stiffened and swallowed hard. He didn't know if Andre knew he had made-out with Cat, let alone kissed her—but he wasn't gonna lie, he was scared.

"Hey Beck," Andre greeted, "Mind if I join you?"

Beck shook his head and put his hand out, gesturing for him to sit down. He swallowed hard again and picked up a piece of pizza. He started eating it slowly before dropping it and looking up at Andre. "Okay, just say it."

Andre sighed. "I don't want to," he grumbled.

Beck bit his lip hard, hard enough to make it start bleeding. Andre noticed, but he didn't dare to say anything else. "Well, we have to talk about this," he licked his lip and winced at the bitter taste of his own blood.

Andre glanced around the place, looking everywhere except Beck's eyes. He then looked to his lap and asked Beck, "Why'd you kiss Cat?"

Beck sighed. His mind was going crazy and he didn't know what the hell he was doing. He dropped his head to the table and said, "Because I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Beck… Can you just answer the question?" Andre reached over and grabbed Beck by the hair and lifted his head to look at him.

Beck sighed a second time and leaned on his hand. "Well, first it just started out with a kiss. I just wanted to kiss her to see which girl popped into my brain first, Tori or Jade. But then they both flew out of my mind and… we just…" Beck trailed off and glanced at Andre who was thinking.

"So, you just didn't stop it? You went on kissing the girl you _know_ I've liked since 3rd grade?" Andre questioned Beck with great curiosity.

"I'm sorry," Beck mumbled, "I didn't know what I was doing… I'm so confused and I just can't…" He dropped his head into his hands and bit his lip to hold back a sob. He was crying, a lot, he just didn't know what to do and everything was just so frustrating!

He felt someone slide in the booth next to him and wrap their arms around his shoulder. It wasn't Andre, that's for sure. He looked up and saw it was Jade. _Of course… _

"Hey Beck, what's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

Andre's face turned into confusion and he glanced at Beck who looked just as confused. He sat up straight and wiped at his eyes. "It's nothing, just… allergies," he lied and sniffled.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "You never told me about any allergies," she said.

Beck bit his lip as he watched Andre try to stifle a laugh. "Well you know… I didn't know until today… I'm allergic to…" He swallowed hard, trying to figure out what to use for his lie. "Um, pizza."

Jade's eyebrows shot up as Andre laughed—he was clearly enjoying this. "Well alright, I hope you feel better Beck," she gave him a comforting rub on the arm and got out of the booth to grab her pizza and walk out of the shop.

As soon as she was gone, Andre started laughing. "You know you're a terrible liar, right?" He asked as he took a bite of pizza. "You might wanna find something more believable next time!"

"Okay, why aren't you mad at me? Why aren't you trying to beat me up? I kissed your girlfriend! The girl you've loved since 3rd grade!" Beck exclaimed, "What's keeping you from reaching over here and kicking my ass?"

Andre put down his pizza and gave Beck a look. He was drawing attention, and that's not really something you want with a situation like this. "Beck, you're one of my best friends—no matter how much you hurt me, I could _never_ hurt you back."

Beck bit his lip again. He had been doing that a lot lately. With a sigh, Beck looked up. "I'm sorry this happened, Andre… I don't know what's happening to me, and I don't why I'm in love with three freaking girls at once…" He shook his head, "I'm so, so sorry."

Andre shrugged. "It's alright, Beck. A part of me always knew she liked you," he sighed.

"She… Cat likes me?" Beck asked.

Andre looked up at Beck. "You didn't know?" When Beck shook his head, he went on. "She adores you, Beck! I think it's safe to say she's in love with you… She always has been…"

Beck shook his head, "No—she can't. We're best friends! We've always been best friends!" he slammed his head down on the table a couple times before glancing out the window to see Cat getting out of a car.

Andre followed the gaze and looked at Cat. "If you walk out through those doors, I bet you 20 bucks she jumps into your arms and kisses you," he shot Beck a challenging look.

Beck shook his hand, "I'll take that bet," he stood up and walked out of the pizza shop.

Cat said goodbye to whoever was driving the car and turned to walk into the shop. Once she spotted Beck, she grinned and ran over to him. Just as Andre suspected, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and planting a kiss on his lips.

Beck grinned and shook his head. He was grinning because Andre predicted what Cat would do and because he was happy to see her. He kissed her forehead and asked how she was. She replied with, "Tori and I got into a fight."

Beck was about to say something, but decided against it and dragged Cat into the pizza shop. He dragged her to the table he and Andre were sitting at. He slid in the booth, Cat slid next to him. "Hey Andre," she smiled lightly at him.

Andre nodded at her and put his hand out to Beck. Beck wrinkled his nose and pulled out his wallet. "I'm already paying for this pizza," he grumbled as he put the 20 in Andre's hand.

Andre smirked and started eating another piece of pizza.

Beck turned to Cat, "So about this fight… Is that were you got the black eye?" He questioned while grabbing Cat's hand under the table.

"I have a black eye?" Cat asked.

Andre and Beck both nodded and glanced at each other. "Yeah," they both said.

Cat brought her hands up to her eye and excused herself to the bathroom. Beck raised his eyebrows and turned back to the huge pizza on the table. Andre already ate four pieces by himself, Beck was still on his first and then here comes Tori…

"Hey Beck," she slid in the booth next to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Andre was surprised by what he just saw and widened his eyes. He was even more surprised when Beck started yelling at her.

"Why the hell did you get into a fight with Cat? You gave her a black eye!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to," Tori replied like it was nothing. "It doesn't matter, she'll get over it."

"No, it does matter! You gave my best friend a black eye!" Beck yelled as he stood up.

Tori stood up too. "You mean your _fuck_ buddy? Just admit it, you're using her!" She shouted.

"No, I'm not going to admit it, because it's not true!" Beck declared, "Now leave before I make you!"

Tori shook her head, "You're making a huge mistake, Beck," she warned.

"No, I'm not—you are," Beck gave her a clearly fake smile, "Now leave!"

"Beck—"

"LEAVE!" Beck shouted while pointed towards the door.

Tori left and Beck shook his head while muttering "bitch". He was soon attacked by Cat who had jumped into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she kept repeating.

It wasn't a boyfriend/girlfriend hug. It was a best friend hug. No matter how much this drama messed them up, they'd always be best friends! For forever.

**Okay, the ending lines sucked, I know… But you know, I needed to put **_**something**_** down! I hope you guys liked it! And again, thanks for the reviews! They meant a lot! So, as always! Please review! And I hope y'all enjoyed! **

**Remember, vote on the poll! :)**

**PeacexLove,  
>Koda<strong>


	11. Breaking

**Okay, I am dedicating this chapter to **_The Bella Named Bri_** because she is very awesome! :) Anyway, I love you guys so much! You give the best reviews! Thanks for that! And here's the chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Please remember to vote on my poll!**

**Oh, and the "ALL CAPS RAGE" thing is from Ray William Johnson's video "ALL CAPS RAGE". I do not own it.**

On Tuesday, Andre was sitting in his house. He didn't want to go to school that day, claiming he felt sick, so he stayed home. It wasn't a total lie; he got a queasy stomach thinking of Cat and Beck kissing. Cat hadn't talked to him since she told him that she had kissed Beck, and it was kind of putting him off.

The truth was he had loved Cat ever since 3rd grade and the thought hadn't changed. Beck had been a really good friend to him all the years they had, until now. He knew for a fact that Andre liked—wait, _loved_—Cat, and yet he still kissed her.

Cat felt really bad about it, Andre knew that, but he wasn't so sure if Beck felt just as bad, or even bad, for that matter. Beck had the thought he was in love with Cat, but what about Andre? Andre _knew_ he was in love with Cat; Beck was just Cat's best friend. And he claimed he always would be.

Andre's hands clenched into fists as the thought of Beck and Cat kissing and holding hands came into his mind again. He was mad at Beck—no, he was furious! Beck _knew_ he loved her, but he still went and kissed her—made-out with her on his couch in a stupid RV!

The phone rang, making Andre sigh and unclench his fists. He answered it, not bothering to look at the Caller ID. It was Beck.

"This is Andre," he grumbled in an unhappy tone.

"Somebody's grouchy this morning," Beck joked.

"Meh," was all Andre could reply with. He didn't want to say anything else; afraid he'd go on an "ALL CAPS RAGE".

"So, why aren't you at school?" Beck asked as he sat down at his regular lunch table with Cat, Tori, Robbie, Rex, and Jade.

"I didn't feel too good," Andre mumbled. He didn't want to talk to Beck at the moment, or he would end up throwing his phone across the room, creating the "ALL CAPS RAGE".

Beck was silent a moment before replying, "That sucks. I hope you feel better, man." Andre thought it was a lie, but he took it in anyway. He thought about it… Was Beck being truthful? Or did he _sleep_ with Cat this time? "Listen, there's the assignment thing we gotta do and I was wondering if I could do it with you."

Andre thought for a second. Why would he want to do an assignment with Beck? After what he did to him, what was the point? Andre would flip on him eventually; he'd rip off his head if he could! "Sure," Andre replied. The thought sounded good to him…

"Great, I'll be over after school," Beck told him.

Andre nodded, even though he knew Beck couldn't see. "Of course you will," he muttered to himself, but then spoke up, "Okay, bye."

"See ya," Beck hung up and looked at his phone. Andre sounded a little distraught.

"What's up with Andre?" Tori asked while sticking a fry in her mouth.

"He's sick," Beck replied.

There was an awkward silence amongst the teens. Jade suddenly stood up, "I'm going to go get some drinks, does anyone want anything?" She asked.

Everyone put up their hands and Cat volunteered to go help her with them. While they were gone, all was silent. Robbie was too afraid to speak; Beck was fidgeting awkwardly, afraid Tori would kiss him like she did the day before; Tori was ignoring all surroundings.

"Okay, here are the drinks," Cat announced as she and Jade placed them in front of the person they belonged to.

"Thanks girls," Beck smiled at them and quickly took a sip of his. He then screwed on the cap and started eating his burrito.

"Yeah, thanks," Robbie gave them a smile as well.

Today it was oddly silent for the six. Beck was just plain awkward, Rex wasn't making any heinous comments, Cat wasn't being her "stupid" self, Jade was thinking of ways to be nicer, and Tori was plotting revenge. Bad revenge…

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

After school, Beck headed over to Andre's house to work on their project. Once he got there, he noticed Andre was sitting on his porch swing with his hands folded in his lap. Beck thought he didn't look sick, but it could be just a cold or something not too serious.

As he pulled his car onto the side of the road, Beck took out his keys and grabbed his backpack. He jogged up to the steps and stopped awkwardly at them. "Hey, what's up?" He shuffled his feet around nervously, sensing Andre was mad at him.

Andre took his gaze to Beck like he just noticed he was there. "What's up?" He repeated, "You want to know what's up?" He dropped an evil glare on Beck and shook his head, "The _sky_ is up."

"Dude, what's your problem?" Beck asked curiously.

Andre stood up and took a few steps towards Beck, making him take a few steps down the stairs. "My problem? My _problem_ is you!" Andre exclaimed. "I just don't get why you would kiss her! You know I love her, and yet…"

Beck shook his head. "Dude, I apologized for that! I didn't mean for it to go that far!" He told him sincerely. "I didn't know what I was doing! I told you!"

"That doesn't fix the problem, Beck! Saying sorry and not meaning for something to happen won't make everything all better!" Andre yelled, "You claim you love Cat! You say you love Tori! You're begging yourself to love Jade! You're just digging yourself a hole, Beck! And the more you put this thing off, the deeper you'll go and it'll be harder to get yourself out!"

"Okay, first of all—I do love Cat, with all my heart! We're best friends, for crying out loud! Do you think I wanted to have this sort of relationship with her! This isn't my fault!" Beck sighed before continuing, "And the Tori thing, I don't even know if I love her anymore! Do you see what she's doing? She's the new old Jade, but _worse_! And Jade… I am not begging myself to love her; she's begging _me _to love _her_!"

"If you don't love Tori anymore, why are you still having problems choosing between her, Jade, and Cat? It's not that hard! Which one do you love the most?" Andre asked him.

"I don't know! If I did, we wouldn't be having this discussion!" Beck shouted.

Andre shook his head, "Think about it, Beck! Cat is your best friend! Jade is your ex-girlfriend! And Tori is the girl you wanted from the beginning," he walked down the steps and stopped in front of Beck, "It's just that simple."

Beck shook his head, anger building inside him. "No, it's not that _simple_," he pushed hard against Andre's chest, making him stumble back a few feet.

"So, we're playing like that, huh?" He asked and tackled Beck through the bushes beside his stairs.

The two fought on the grass. They were fighting for their pride, dominance—they were fighting over nothing. Beck wanted Andre to shut up, and Andre wanted to give Beck something to complain about. The fighting went for what seemed like forever—hard punches were thrown, painful kicks were distributed, and the cops were called…

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

"You're just trying to steal him from me so you can see me miserable!" Tori exclaimed before pushing Cat back against a wall.

Cat narrowed her eyes, "I was trying to get Beck with you from the beginning! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have him!" She shot back and pushed Tori with all her might. "It's not my fault he fell in love with me!"

"It technically is," Tori responded.

"He was the one who wanted to kiss me!" Cat yelled as she threw her hands up into the air with exasperation lurking in her voice.

"Let's see if he wants to after this," Tori gave her a fake smiled and punched Cat in the eye.

"Ow," Cat held her eye for a moment before looking up at Tori and punching her back. "You know why this choice is going to be so easy for Beck?" She questioned.

"Why is that?" Tori asked as she pushed Cat back.

"Because you're going to be dead!" Cat screamed and tackled Tori to the ground. She started throwing punched at her face, but Tori flipped them over and started punching her.

Cat git her feet onto Tori's stomach and pushed hard so Tori was flung over her head. Cat stood up and pressed her hand to her lip. Blood appeared on her white hand and she shook her head, "You're so dead!"

"Bring it on, _Little Red_," Tori mocked and gave her the "bring it" sign.

Cat charged at her and wrapped her arms around her waist in a tackle. Usually they would hit the ground… but they didn't. The two girls tumbled down a flight of stairs, their screams echoing throughout the school they were still in.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Cat cried and held her arm tightly as she sat up at the bottom.

Tori grabbed hold of her own foot and pressed her teeth tightly onto her lips. The two girls cried out in pain, calling for help. Lucky for him, they were still teachers in the school to bring call for help. The girls were covered in theirs and each other's blood; both were badly injured.

"Ow," Tori moaned as her breath quickened into short heavy breaths.

"It hurts so badly," Cat groaned as a paramedic put her and Tori onto stretchers.

The two were crying and sobbing as they were taken up the stairs and outside of the school. By the time they had gotten outside, a police car had shown up. Andre and Beck scrambled out of the back with their hands handcuffed behind their backs.

The two hurried over to the sobbing girls and did everything they could to calm them down as the paramedics checked them over. But how much can you do when your hands are behind your back in metal cuffs?

"What happened?" Beck asked the two girls.

"Are you two alright?" Andre questioned.

Cat shook her head, "It hurts!" She cried, making the two boys feel useless and unhelpful. Their friend was crying and all they could do was stand by and watch.

"We fell down a flight of stairs," Tori told them as a paramedic looked over her arms and legs.

Beck's eyes widened. "Why? How did that happen?" He inquired.

"We were fighting over you," Cat breathed.

Her voice was barely audible and before Beck even had the chance to reply, the two were wheeled into the ambulances. Beck was frozen in his spot, "It's all my fault…"

**So, the ending and fighting scenes sucked, I know… But I'm not good with that stuff… I just knew the two girls and the two boys were going to get into fights. Then I wanted Andre and Beck to get arrested and I already knew the girls were going to the hospital so… **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~Koda**


	12. Stupid Bird or Stupid Beck?

**Okay guys! I'm doing a little thing here with my older brother. I just drank a full 1.5 L bottle of water and I really have to go to the bathroom, so, my brother told me I can only go if I wrote a chapter for Make Me Shine that's at least 1000 words long. So, here we go! (Author's notes count! Haha!)**

**Enjoy all! And thanks for all the reviews!**

"It's my fault they got into a fight!" Beck exclaimed and pulled at his hands, but got hurt because of the handcuffs. "Oh my gosh," he breathed out while sucking in a breath. He banged his head against the wall and slid down the brick raggedly. "Why do I have to be so good looking?" He asked himself, "Honestly, I don't get it!"

Raising his eyebrows, Andre sat beside his once best friend. "You know, Beck," he started off, "This whole thing happened because you broke up with Jade to get with Tori, why don't you just go back to her?"

"You're only saying that because you want Cat," Beck sneered and looked up to see a teacher eyeing both him and Andre. "What? Never seen a teenage boy with his hands cuffed behind his back, before? Huh? That's right," he grumbled as the teacher walked away.

Taking in a big breath, Andre shook his head. "I'm not saying that because I want Cat," he replied, "I'm saying that because you love Tori, Beck, you know you do! But you're just making it so complicated by adding your ex-girlfriend and your best friend into the mix."

A sigh came from Beck as he shook his head. "It can't be… When Cat kissed me the first time… it felt so," he trailed off, not knowing how to describe it; "It wasn't like when I kissed Tori or when I kissed Jade. I just… I don't know, she was different!"

"Different because she's your best friend," Andre replied. "Beck, did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, you only like Cat because she's a good kisser?"

Thinking about it, Beck didn't reply, but merely shrugged. He didn't know what to say to that. If he said no, it could get him in some deep shiz, and if he said yes, he could easily be classified as a sex driven man whore.

"Think about it, Beck," he commanded, "Really think this through!" He turned his body towards Beck, wincing because of the pain on his wrists from the stupid handcuffs. "Have you ever in your entire life thought as Cat more than a best friend?"

With a sigh, Beck gave another shrug. "I guess there was sometimes when I would think about what it would be like," he thought, "But when I met Tori, those thoughts seemed to drift away…"

Andre nodded, "Because you're in love with Tori."

"I am not!" Beck exclaimed in a slightly whiny voice, making him shrink down in slight embarrassment.

"You're in denial, is what you are," Andre told him. "Listen Beck… this is a _really_ big thing… It could change everyone's lives forever! Do you imagine yourself with Jade for the rest of your life?" He asked him suddenly.

Beck flinched at the mention of Jade. "Oh hell no! We'd have an abusive relationship, her being the abuser," he murmured. "Well… I guess Jade's off the list."

"So, Cat and Tori?" Andre asked.

Beck smiled slightly. He didn't know whose name he was smiling at, but he was smiling. When he thought really hard about it, he realized they couldn't use the "smiling test" with Cat and Tori because Cat was his best friend, so at the mention of her, he would always smile, and Tori… she was apparently the love of his life.

"I don't know what the hell I should do, Andre! We can't play this one by saying their names and having me smile!" Beck exclaimed.

Before Andre could respond, a police officer came over and yanked the two to their feet.

"Whoa, whoa, there," Beck grunted.

"Easy, easy," Andre scowled at the guy as he dragged him and Beck back to the police car that was flashing lights.

The ambulance that took Cat and Tori was gone already, of course, but there was another one there. Beck stopped walking and nudged Andre. They both looking in the direction of the school as the doors opened and they saw Rex being rolled out on a stretcher with Robbie following behind.

"I—I'll meet you at the hospital!" Robbie called to him as he was loaded into the ambulance.

"What the hell is wrong with this school?" Beck questioned at the same time Andre asked,

"Are they really taking a puppet to the hospital in an ambulance?"

Robbie heard the two and turned, yelling out, "Stop calling him a puppet, that's an offensive term!"

Rex was heard from inside the ambulance, "So is your face." Not the best comeback ever, but hey! He was being taken to the hospital for some damn freaky reason!

"How does that even work?" Beck inquired as the police officer continued to drag him and Andre off to the flashing car. They were both thrown inside again, Beck landing on Andre, then immediately shrugging away.

"This would've never happened if you hadn't kissed my girlfriend," Andre grumbled, hitting Beck in the side with his elbow.

"This would've never happened if you didn't bring Tori to join this school," Beck shot back in a heavily sarcastic voice.

"Meh, meh, meh," Andre mocked, "Stop your whining!"

"Stop _your_ whining!" Beck yelled.

"You kissed my girlfriend!" Andre exclaimed.

"You kissed my best friend!" Beck lamely replied and slumped down in his seat, "I blame you for all of this!"

Andre's jaw dropped in surprise. "Me? This is so not my fault!" He shouted.

"Well it has to someone's!" Beck shrieked while looking out the window. "Oh wait; it's that bird's fault! Stupid blue jay!" He called to it while hitting his head against the glass.

A few seconds later, an angry blue jay appeared, hitting itself against the window, making Beck jump back in shock. "No, no," Beck tried to explain, "I was just kidding! I would never—oh, don't you make me jump outta this car!"

"Wow," was all Andre said.

**Haha, sooo! I know it was way rushed, but now my brother said I have to proof read it, then post it before I can got to the bathroom, so I'm going to do that RIGHT NOW! Ready, set, go!**

**Okay, just did a proof read. All good to go, I think! :) **

**So, official word count for the actually chapter is **_981_**, and the actual thing is 1121, 1122, 1123, and so on! :)**

**Well, I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**PeacexLove,  
>Koda.<strong>

**1140.**


	13. Fine

**Okay, I know, I know – it's been a while! But here I am, and it's all thanks to **_The Bella Named Bri_**, for bugging me about it. So, thank her, everyone! Hope you like!**

"So, tell me again why you two were fighting," the police officer glanced between the two boys who were glaring intently at each other.

Beck took one look at Officer Nancy Holmes before taking his glare back at his friend—if you could even classify him as that. "I kissed my best friend," he said dryly, "Who just happened to be his girlfriend…" But then he perked up slightly, "Which, in my defense, I didn't know until _after_ I kissed her."

Raising his eyebrows, Officer Nancy put his hands on the table. "Tell me, why were you kissing your best friend in the first place?" He asked while clasping his hands together.

Beck mirrored his movements. "Tell me—did your mom name you?" He questioned with a smirk clearly plastered on his face. "Cause, I know, he knows," he pointed to Andre, "and you know… that Nancy is a girl name."

Slamming his hands down, Officer Nancy leaned towards Beck. "My father gave me that name," he grunted. "Now shut up and answer the question, punk!"

A small laugh escaped Beck. "Punk? We had a fight in his front yard over a girl!" He exclaimed while pushing his seat back and flipping in towards the wall. "This isn't necessary! We got into a fight, big whoop, can I go see my friends at the hospital now!"

Andre clenched his jaw when he saw Officer Nancy shake his head. "You know what, I actually agree with him! Our friends are at the hospital and we're stuck in this stupid room for nothing!" He yelled while standing up also. "It wasn't that big of a fight! There was no blood, this is barely a felony!"

"What's a felony!" Beck asked, still yelling.

"I don't know!" Andre yelled back, "It seemed appropriate!"

Now they were just yelling for no reason, trying to sound mad and strong, when actually, all they wanted to do was break down in a corner and cry. But they couldn't do that; they were men and they needed to stand tall and proud.

"Stop yelling, _please_," Officer Nancy pleaded while crawling under the table. He curled into a small ball and started rolling around on the floor, whining and crying.

Beck looked up at Andre. "See, now I feel kind of bad," he murmured while taking his gaze back to the complaining officer rolling on the floor. Nonetheless, a laugh escaped his lips. "Quite a sight, right?"

Laughing, Andre nodded. "Alright, let's blow this popsicle stand," he sighed while heading towards the door, hands still handcuffed behind his back.

Following, Beck glanced back at Officer Nancy. He then shrugged and walked towards Andre, who was turned around trying to open the door with his hands. Sighing, Beck pushed him out of the way and did it easily.

"How did you do that?" Andre asked, slightly shocked.

Biting his lip, Beck looked over at Andre out of the corner of his eye. "Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been here," he gave a slight smile and left the room.

Andre, jaw dropped, walked behind him, slightly confused.

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

Cat glanced over at Tori with a glare set on her beautiful face. "This is all your fault," she groaned as she moved slightly. Every part of her body hurt from falling down the stairs. She had broken two ribs and a broken wrist, sprained her ankle, and had a slight concussion, but it wasn't too serious.

Tori, on the other hand, broke her leg, sprained her wrist, broke one rib and had surprisingly no head trauma. She took a look over at Cat before sighing, "I know, I know," she murmured, "I just… I don't think it's fair you stole my boyfriend away from me…"

"Kind of like the way you did to Jade?" Cat asked quietly.

Nodding, Tori closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, making Cat snap her head back in Tori's direction. She then winced and moved her hand up to her neck to rub it. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for everything, okay?"

A sigh came from Cat as she made an attempt to sit up. "It's alright, Tori," she replied unsteadily. "With Beck… you never know what can happen. He has the same effect on every girl. Including me, his best friend…"

Blowing out her breath, Tori looked back at Cat. "If he chooses either me or Jade, what's going to happen between you two?" She asked lightly.

Shrugging her shoulders, Cat pressed the button beside her bed. "We said we'd stay best friends," she responded, "Pretend this never happened, y'know?"

Nodding, Tori sat up also as the doctor entered the room. "Which one of you buzzed?" He asked, looking directly at Cat.

"I was just wondering if you could get me a different pillow," she yawned slightly before continuing, "This one feels weird."

A small laugh came from both Dr. Xavier **(Oh yes, X-Men! :)) **and Tori. Dr. X left and Tori looked over at Cat for a third time. "I really am sorry, Cat," she told her, "And I really hope you can forgive me…"

"Why did you do it?" Cat asked. "I mean, I know you thought it wasn't fair that I stole Beck, but… what made you turn into such a bitch?"

Laughing dryly, Tori glanced down at her hands. "You'll think it's stupid, Cat," she said to her friend before putting her head back down at her pillow.

Shrugging her shoulder, Cat looked at Tori. "Welcome to my life, Tori," she joked, making another laugh escape Tori. "Come on, spit it out."

"Fine," Tori coughed nervously. "I just thought… since Beck claims he is still in love with Jade that he likes mean girls… so I decided to be a mean girl. Turn into a bitch, like Jade is… or was."

Cat laughed. "Trust me, Beck hates mean girls. I still haven't found out why he fell in love with Jade in the first place…" She thought a moment before continuing. "And, turn back to being nice," she said, "I like nice Tori way more."

Tori's face lit with a smile, "Okay," she nodded, "I'll be nice again. And again, I am really, really sorry!"

"It's fine, Tori," Cat promised with a smile.

Tori nodded, "Fine. Okay… if you insist."

**Okay! Finished! Did you like it? Didja' hate it? Whatever you felt, press the button below and leave a comment! I will improve or… exprove on whatever! :) **

**Hope you liked! **

**PeacexLove,  
>Koda<strong>


	14. For You

**Heeyy! Thanks for all the reviews guys! It means a lot! And I know, I know, I didn't update as soon as I could, but my computer like, shut down because it wasn't charged yesterday (when it was supposed to be posted) and my charger was broken, but I got a new one! So here I am! And plus, my older brother wasn't calling from where he was in Afghanistan, so I was really worried about him, but he called and I'm happy now!**

**And thanks to **_The Bella Named Bri_ **again, because she was the one who really gave me hope that he was going to call last night! I love you, Bri! You're amazing!**

Sitting at home on her couch, Jade West flipped through magazines. She had all the lights down, she was dressed in dark, black clothes, and she had on the usual dark make-up. Jade was supposed to be being all happy and sunshine-y, but she wasn't really feeling it that day.

Around everyone else, Jade would try to be as bubbly and colorful as possible, but when she was by herself, Jade would turn back into the old, dark person she always was. It was who she was, she couldn't – just _couldn't_ – change into the person she thought Beck would like.

It was hard for her. It had gotten so hard over these past few days that Jade had taken up painting. She would paint whatever she felt as a bubbly teenager. There was always dark red, black, purple and a dark bluish all over the canvas, and sometimes she got some of the paint gracing the all behind it (the canvas).

Painting was her new thing. She absolutely loved it, but wondered that if she went back to her old self, would she still do it. A part of Jade wanted to change back, but the other part feared for the painting. Would changing into a mean, self-absorbed, arrogant, dark, and covered in black from head-to-toe girl take away her passion?

The phone rang, making Jade snap out of her daze. She reached over to grab the phone, pressed talk then held it to her ear. "Hello?" She answered groggily. She had recently woken up from a nap after her big painting spree with her just flinging random paint around the basement.

"Jade? Are you alright?" Came his heavenly voice through the speaker of the phone.

Jade's heart melted at the sound of his voice. She loved him so much, it hurt her. She knew Beck wouldn't pick her. Why would he? When he had Tori and Cat waiting on his sides? When she thought about it, she wondered why Beck ever picked her in the first place.

He had always had Cat, and let's face it; what was not to love?

Cat Valentine is beautiful, sweet, nice, funny, innocent, smart (when she wants to be), and she has one of the best singing voices out there. She can act like it's nothing, and she's a huge people person, much like Beck.

And then when Tori came around, Beck made no move to break up with Jade. I mean, he showed a small liking to her, but he didn't defend her when Jade had made fun of her in the past, he didn't stand up for her – hell, he barely even did anything for her! Why would he stick by Jade while she was making fun of the girl he actually liked?

When Jade thought about it, she wondered why Beck had done that. Then, as she did with Cat, she compared herself to Tori.

Victoria "Tori" Vega… she is beautiful, sweet, funny, nice to everyone, smart, and everything a guy could want. She had a beautiful singing voice, amazing talent, and the ability to put up with Trina! If she could stand that thing, she could put up with any guy any day!

Tori and Cat would always be better than Jade, well, that was what she thought anyway.

Without thinking, Jade blurted the first thing that came into her mind. "Why did you ever like me?" She questioned emotionlessly. She had no sadness lurking in her voice, no anger – nothing, she just wanted to know… "Answer honestly, please."

On the other side of the phone, Beck furrowed his brow. Why was Jade asking him this? Didn't she know that he loved her with all his heart, and he'd always have that one special place for her? "Uh," Beck scrambled for words, not knowing what to say, "Can I ask… why you're asking me this before I answer?"

Swallowing back her tears, Jade bit her lip. "Please…" she whispered, "Just answer, Beck."

Thinking for a few moments, Beck wondered what was going to come out of his mouth. He wasn't thinking about what he was going to say, he wanted to words to just come out fluently. What came out of his mouth surprised him, "Is this because of the Cat and Tori thing?" He asked his ex-girlfriend.

A tear fell from her eyes. "Beck, I'd rather not talk about it..." She trailed off, "Just please… answer the question."

Beck was silent for a few moments, considering what Jade was saying. Her voice had changed since she spoke last time. Before it was all emotionless, but now it was filled with pain, hurt, and tears. He thought for a few more seconds before turning to look at Andre.

Following a small fly around the waiting room with his eyes, Andre didn't seem to be paying attention to anything whatsoever. Beck narrowed his eyes at his friend before clearing his throat and saying unexpectedly to Jade, "Can I come over?"

Trying to swallow the huge lump in her throat, Jade shook her head, even though she knew Beck couldn't see. "I don't think that's the best idea, Beck," she spoke quietly, her voice breaking off at the end.

"Please, Jade," he pleaded.

Hearing the desperation in his beautiful voice, Jade sighed. Reluctantly, she nodded with a response of, "Fine. Just… come quickly." She bit her lip as she looked out the window to see the rain pouring heavily, "And… _be careful_."

Smiling lightly, Beck shrugged his feet into his shoes and nodded. "I will," he whispered back, "See you soon, Jade." He hung up his phone after Jade said he goodbye and slipped it into his jeans pocket. He glanced at Andre to see him tracing a forming bruise on his arm. "I'm going to see Jade," he announced, "I need to sort this thing out… once and for all."

Nodding in agreement, Andre stood up beside Beck. "Here, take a cab," he handed Beck some money, "It's raining pretty hard out there, man."

Beck let himself nod and took the money Andre was offering. "Thanks." He looked around the waiting room once more before meeting Andre's eyes again. "Listen, about earlier – man, I'm sorry." Andre shrugged in return, a smile gracing his lips. "Alright, well, I better go. Tell Tori and Cat I'll see them when I get back!"

Andre nodded a second time and watched Beck run out of the hospital waiting room and out into the pouring rain. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. As he sat down, he heard the names of Tori and Cat being called. He stood up and advanced towards the doctor, "Are they okay? Please tell me –"

"They're fine," the doctor interrupted with a smile. "It was nothing too bad, just a few minor injuries."

Andre nodded, but narrowed his eyes in question. "Such as?"

* * *

><p>As soon as the cab stopped in front of Jade's house, Beck threw his money at the man and hurried out of the vehicle. He ran up to the door and knocked loudly, only to come face to face with Jade. Tears were falling from her face, making Beck's heart crack slightly.<p>

"Jade," he whispered before Jade threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest. Swallowing hard, Beck hugged the crying girl while closing his eyes and placing his head on top of hers. He slowly stroked her hair and whispered sweet little nothings into her ear, slowly calming her.

After a few minutes, Jade pulled back from Beck and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry," she grumbled. "I don't… know why I did that," she admitted and stepped back, motioning for Beck to come in, which he did. "So, uh, why did you want to come here?"

Releasing his teeth from his lips, Beck turned around to look into Jade's eyes. "I wanted to tell you face to face…" he started off slowly, "Why I loved you."

Nodding hesitantly, Jade sunk down onto her couch, dabbing at her eyes a second time. "Uh, okay," she fiddled nervously with her fingers, "Out with it then." Same old Jade.

A slight smile came onto Beck's lips as he heard that. _There's my girl_, he thought to himself, but then froze. _She's not my girl anymore… why the hell did I just say that?_ "Jade," he began, "I loved you for a million reasons. You're beautiful, not afraid of anything, sweet and passionate, confident, strong…"

Beck stopped a minute and tilted Jade's face up to meet his, to look her in the eye. "I loved you because you were _you_," he told her sincerely.

**Awe, Beck, you sweet little person! :) And sorry for the sorta kinda cliffhanger, but… if you wanna see what happens, you need to push that little button below and I will – maybe – happily update! :)**

**I love you guys, please review!**

**PeacexLove,  
>Koda<strong>


	15. Cajónes

**Heeyy guys! What's up? Apparently I have a broken wrist – what else is new? No, but seriously, my older brother Logan thinks I broke it. And he's becoming a doctor so… Anyway, in this chapter, there is going to be a really creepy doctor. Imagine him played by Jim Parsons, in other words, Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory. **

**That guy (to me) is sort of creepy. Like on the iCarly episode! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Victorious. Sadly, Dan Schneider does, but he won't in a few days – I will kidnap him and make him give me the right! MUHAHAHA!**

"There not fatal are they?" Andre asked as he followed Tori and Cat's doctor down the hallways to room 205. "Why the hell aren't you answering me!"

The doctor whirled around the stare at Andre. A look in his eyes told Andre to look away and not look back. The man was crazy. "I'm not answering you because you are bugging me, okaaaaay?" He drew the last word out long and slow, making Andre think one thing.

_Yup, he's crazy_. Wondering why the heck they would higher this dude as a doctor, Andre proceeded down the hallways following Dr. Crazy. He was beginning to think resisting arrest wasn't such a good idea.

Thinking about it, Andre thought it would be better if he and Beck let the police officers take them away. Seriously! He wouldn't have to be in this stupid hospital, Beck wouldn't have to have whatever awkward conversation he was having with Jade…

Everything would be good if they were in jail.

_I wonder if it's too late_, he thought while glancing over his shoulder to see if there was anyone he could hit to get arrested. Nope, not a single person.

Slowly turning back to face the doctor's back, a smile lit on Andre's face. He could kill Dr. Crazy! Or would that be going a little too far? Scrunching his nose, Andre sighed. _Nothing ever works out for me_.

In a few short minutes, the doctor stopped, causing Andre to bump into his back. "Whoa," he muttered, looking up at the insane doctor. "Okay dude, you have to stop looking at me like that," he told Dr. Crazy, "Or I will call the authorities!"

Dr. Crazy rolled his eyes and opened the door to 205 then stepping inside. Andre followed, and as soon as the two girls in the beds saw him, they squealed, "ANDRE!" with huge smiles on their faces. Oh, they were happy to see him.

"I can't believe you actually came," Cat grinned as Andre moved to hug her tightly, but not too tightly.

Raising his eyebrows, Andre let a small smile come onto his face. He walked over to Tori's bed and hugged her just like he did Cat. "Did you really think I wasn't going to come, Little Red?" He teased as he sat himself at the end of Tori's hospital bed.

Cat showed a smile, her white teeth shining. She brushed her velvet red hair out of her eyes and clasped her hands together. "Well, considering what happened," she started off, "I didn't really know if you'd ever wanna talk to me again."

Hurt flashed in Cat's eyes, making Andre frown. "Cat, I'll always love you – no matter what," he said, "I'll never leave you."

Another smile came across Cat's face. She was happy Andre wasn't mad at her. "Thank you, Andre," she whispered, nodding slightly.

Breaking the weird and awkward silence, Tori clapped. "Okay Andre," she turned to him, "Now tell us – how did you and Beck get arrested?" She asked with a small grin gracing her lips.

"Well…"

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

Sitting in his house, Robbie Shapiro let out a small sigh. He looked around his living room. Man, was he pathetic or what? Robbie felt he had no friends, no real ones that is. He felt useless, stupid, unwanted, unneeded – he felt like a big failure.

For the love of Peter, his best friend was a _puppet_! A puppet that he made talk to show his true feelings. He used Rex to say what he was thinking and (mostly) everyone liked Rex! He was cool, he was funny – he wasn't Robbie.

Looking at Rex out of the corner of his eye, Robbie frowned. If he just had the cajónes(1) everyone would like _him_, all the girls would go out with _him_, not Rex.

That stupid puppet got everything! All the girls were swarming _him_, not Robbie – who was, might I add, controlling and making the stupid puppet say everything he does.

Although, it might not just be the words, it could be the looks. Let's face it, Robbie isn't the best looking guy on the block, but he's not the worst either, right? Plus he's sweet and sensitive, honestly – he's a total catch! Sometimes…

But Rex always took everything away from him!

That damn puppet and his damn puppety ways!

**~*- Make Me Shine -*~**

Jade looked into Beck's eyes. She refused to let herself fall into their trap, she didn't want to love Beck – she really didn't! Not when he loved three girls, and she was one of them and Tori and Cat were the other two.

She loved Beck, she really did. But after they broke up, she never knew if she could ever love him the same way she did before. Letting go of him the first time was hard, the second would be just as hard – possibly harder.

Swallowing, Jade pulled away from Beck. "Beck, we can't do this anymore," she stated. "You need to choose someone right now."

Beck looked at her, sort of shocked. He didn't say anything.

When Jade realized he wasn't gonna say another word, she went on. "You can't keep leading us on like this!" She exclaimed, "You either love me, Cat, or Tori! Pick someone, right here and right now, _big boy_!"

Narrowing his eyes, Beck looked down at his hands in his lap. How could he choose right then and there? It would be way too hard! Glancing up at Jade, Beck opened his mouth to answer her. "…"

**:O I am so mean, aren't I? Well, that was chapter 15! Like, dislike, love, hate? **

**(1)** **Cajónes – Balls ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PeacexLove,  
>Koda.<strong>


	16. Idiot

**And I'm getting ever meaner. I'm not gonna put the Beck and Jade thing in until the end, muhaha! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews you guys! I love you all so much, and just letting you know, the story will be coming to an end soon…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, frankly – you wouldn't want me to…**

"You guys got into a fight because Beck kissed me?" Cat asked, her voice sounding sad and disappointed in herself. She couldn't believe she let Beck kiss her like that when she had just kissed Andre a few moments before.

To tell the truth though, Cat enjoyed kissing Beck. It wasn't one of those 'I love you so much" kinda of kisses though, it was an "I just want your lips, gimme them now" kind of kisses. They didn't have a lust and passion for each other; it was a lust and passion for their lips.

Looking regretful over his choice of words, Andre shook his head. "No, no – Cat, don't say that. I just…" He didn't know what to say. In a way, it was Cat's fault, but on the other hand, it was Beck and Andre who chose their actions, Cat had no part in that.

Tori, who was now sitting in Cat's bed with her, wrapped her arms around the redhead and placed her head in the crook of the young girl's neck. It was an attempt at comfort, but it didn't make Cat feel better at all.

"Little Red," Andre began, "I didn't mean it like that. Beck and I did what we did, and it was in no way your fault. We brought it upon ourselves," he explained while sitting on Cat's left and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Choking back a sob, Cat placed her head on Andre's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she cried, burying her face into his shirt, letting her tears soak through the fabric.

Beck and Cat really meant nothing more to each other than being best friends. They didn't love each other in the way a boyfriend would a girlfriend, or a husband would a wife –that's not what their relationship was like at all.

If anything, it was more of a friends with benefits situation. Correction: _Best_ friends with benefits relationship.

All they really wanted was to feel loved, I guess. Beck had Tori, he did, but somehow, it didn't seem her love was enough for him. And then Cat had Andre – well, she didn't know it, but he loved her more than anything.

The thing was, Cat had never experienced true love before. She never had that feeling in her stomach you get when you see the one you love, she never got nervous or stumbled over words when she was around someone – she didn't know what love really was.

And when Beck kissed her, she felt something. Cat mistaken the gross, bubbly feeling in her stomach for love, the wrongness of words for stumbling, and she just thought the kissing was straight out fantastic.

She didn't know what the sparks felt like. When kissing someone, she never felt anything go off inside her head, like they did in the cheesy movies – then Beck kissed her and… it wasn't the spark kind of feeling, more of a "this is extremely disgusting, stop kissing me you stupid creep" kind of thing, but she didn't know that.

Beck was a great kisser, of course, so it was amazing. But something deep down inside said it was wrong, but both chose to ignore it and continue hurting the ones they really cared about.

Cat never realized how many people she was hurting. She hurt Tori and Jade, and Andre, and Beck had managed to get physically hurt along the way, as well as mentally damaged with the choice of having to choose between three beautiful girls.

Beck couldn't even see what was right in front of him. His mind was reeling and jumbled up badly. He knew he was hurting the people he most cared about, but he didn't take much attention to it, seeing as he kept getting lost in each different girl's eyes.

He couldn't control what was happening and he couldn't control what he was thinking. He either loves Jade, or Tori, _or_ Cat.

It wasn't a doubt that he had a tiny crush on Cat when they were younger, but that was a billion years ago, and of course he had loved Jade – they had been dating for a little over two years, but then Tori came into the picture.

He didn't know what he had felt for Tori. Beck thought she was… different from other girls, but so was Cat, as well as Jade. He was going after the girls that stood out the most to him, which was why he was going after these three at the same time.

They were all friends at one point in time, and those three girls – Tori, Jade and Cat – were always there for him. Thinking back on it, Beck realized they were always there for him at different times and when he needed it the least.

Tori was there when Jade had broken up with him when she had figured out he was friends with Alyssa Vaughn, but at the time, Beck didn't really need Tori to be there for him – he was perfectly fine with Jade dumping him.

And Jade was there through a lot of things, but she magically disappeared when he needed her the most. Beck was confused by that, but he always got over it. Jade wasn't one for sticking around when things got tough and touchy.

Cat was there when he lost his puppy when he was much younger, but she wasn't there when his dad died – she was coincidentally at a singing competition. She wasn't there for a lot of things, but Beck knew she wanted to be.

And here and now, he had nobody on his side. He knew Jade was extremely frustrated with him at the moment, so she wasn't with him, and Tori and Cat probably hated him at the moment for being in love with all three of them, so… he had no one.

"I'm waiting," Jade tapped her black booted foot impatiently. She was never one for patience, even after she became a bubbly girl like she thought Beck wanted.

Running a hand through his black hair, Beck sighed. "I…" Beck took in a deep breath and avoided looking at Jade. "I can't choose… it's too hard."

Shaking her head, Jade scoffed. "Well you can't keep leading them on this way. You know how sensitive Cat is and you _know_ how much Tori loves you!" She exclaimed.

Finally meeting her eyes, Beck looked up. "And what about you?" He questioned. "How do you feel about this?"

"Honestly… I want you to make up your mind and _get outta my house_!" Jade yelled, dropping the question. "Come on, I don't have all day here."

Blinking, Beck said the first that came into his mind. "Cat and Tori are in the hospital," he blurted, but then flinched as he saw shock flash across Jade's face.

"WHAT! Come on, let's go!" She grabbed her coat and hurried out to Beck's truck, not bothering to check to see if Beck was coming or not. She had his keys in her hand already.

Rolling his eyes, Beck get off the couch and followed the girl reluctantly. Slamming the door behind him, Beck sighed. "Idiot," he grumbled to himself.

**Alright, what'd you think? I know this story is getting a little boring, but that's just because everything is kind of slowing down and coming to an end. I already know who Beck's gonna choose and stuff soo…**

**Review please! :D**

**PeacexLove,  
>~Koda<strong>


	17. Nobody

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I know it has been quite a while, but I was just put in the hospital on Friday for some medical reasons and I literally almost died. But my older brother saved my life! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or anything you may recognize.**

At the hospital, Jade had immediately gotten Tori and Cat's room number and had gone to see them while Beck sat outside in the pouring rain, saying he needed to think things over. Jade understood, seeing as she was the one who had told him to make a decision.

Running a hand through his soaking wet hair, Beck looked up. He saw cars coming and going, rain falling hard, and a darkness he'd never seen before. That's because it was _his_ darkness.

Ever since this whole thing with Cat, Tori, and Jade, Beck's whole world had been turned upside down and flipped about, taking a new turn into a darker part of the world. Who was he _really_ in love with, well – he could never know.

If he took a lie detector test, it may help with his situation, but where in the world would he get a _lie detector_ test? Thinking a moment, Beck sighed, shaking the thought from his head.

He'd have to go with his gut on this one, but his gut wasn't saying anything at the moment. He listened hard, trying to find some clue of who to choose.

… Silence. What the hell? Why wasn't his gut telling him anything? He couldn't go with his gut if his gut wasn't saying anything. He didn't have a feeling in his stomach that was pulling him in a certain direction, if anything it was pulling him further from the girls.

Straight ahead, there was Cat, to the far right was Jade, and the left was Tori. Beck kept looking all three directions, and whenever he got closer to one of the girls, something would pull him back.

Beck wanted all of this to be over. He _had to make a choice. _Even if it was going to be the hardest decision of his life, he had to choose someone! Right now, there was no right or wrong, he just had to stop leading them on like this.

Jade wouldn't fall into Beck's trap again, she said it herself, so she was officially _crossed off the list_. In his head, Beck was thanking the Lord for making this decision easier, but it was still ten times harder than it should have been.

Beck loved Tori, but he also loved Cat. He didn't know if they were in that way that a brother loves a sister, but he knew he loved them both in the same exact way. So it was either he was in love with two girls, or he loved them both as sisters.

This should be easy then! Kiss them both, see if it repulses him and move on with his life, but what if… what if he kissed them both, and felt sparks with each girl?

What would happen then? Would he be able to pick one of the other? Would he be able to pull himself away so he could let the girls live happier lives? What in the world would happen to everyone's friendship?

Andre officially hated him, well, so he thought. He had kissed his girlfriend, the girl he had had a crush on for _years_ and _years_! He knew that, but he still kissed her… what kind of friend did that?

"A stupid one," Beck mumbled out loud to himself. Nobody was around, so nobody would think he was crazy, even if he was. Being in love with two girls, once upon a time three, _was_ crazy!

He had to make a choice. So he thought, and thought, and thought, _and thought_ until his brain hurt like hell. But he still hadn't come up with an answer! Why couldn't things like these be easier to figure out?

Yeah, love being easy – keep dreaming, _Becky_. Standing up, Beck began pacing the sidewalk, still thinking.

The rain poured down hard, soaking both him and his clothes. He was beginning to get really annoyed with this problem inside of him. He didn't ask for this! He didn't ask to be in love with his best friend and a close friend, that wasn't it at all!

Suddenly something in Beck's brain clicked. He knew what to do. He knew how he was going to get passed this decision! After some hard thinking and uneasy thoughts, Beck knew exactly how and what he was going to do to get through this.

It wasn't probably the _best_ idea, but he thought it would fix everything. They may never want to be his friend again, but he would deal with that. As long as everything was off his back and nobody had any questions for him.

He could finally be free. Have the guilt lifted off his chest. Beck could easily say he was happy with what he was going to do! He honestly thought it was the best thing to do in this situation.

If he had to have a great big mob chasing after him because of it, then so freaking be it! This was going to get him passed this dark time though, and it was gonna be amazing when he got to the other side.

He knew what the other side was like. He had been there before. It was bright and sunny, not dark and rainy. Life was good. Everything was happy in that world.

He knew exactly what to do… who he was going to choose…

Not Jade…

Not Tori…

And Not Cat…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

He was going to choose _nobody_.

**Sooo, review?**

**PeacexLove,  
>~Koda<strong>


	18. I'm Sorry

**Muhaha, I am so mean :) Lots of people are disappointed, I see? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or anything you may recognize.**

With a determined look on his face, Beck turned and ran to the hospital doors. He yanked it open and ran to the check-in desk, desperately wanting to see all three girls and tell them his decision.

At the desk, the nurse looked at him questioningly, didn't say a word, but merely asked, "How can I help you, sir?" She was sort of freaked out by the sopping wet hottie standing in front of her desk, but she showed no signs.

With a shaking voice, Beck spoke, "Can I get the rooms for Cat Valentine and Victoria Vega, please?" He bit on the corner of his lip, becoming suddenly nervous about speaking to the three girls. What was he going to say?

_Hello girls! …And Andre! I am here to say that I choose none of you, good day to you all!_ No, he wasn't going to say that, but really, _what_ would he say?

Ignoring his screaming thoughts, Beck listened to the lady saying room number _203_. He quickly thanked her and hurried down the hallway, looking for the room number. Realizing that the room would be on the second floor, Beck searched for an elevator.

As soon as he found one, he ran to it and quickly pressed close before anyone else could enter. He hit 2 before standing back with his arms folded behind his back.

It was going to be awkward, Beck knew that. With all three girls in the same room with Beck deciding who he was going to choose, and then with Andre merely standing by, watching him reject all three girls…

The elevator soon dinged and Beck ran out of the room and down the hallway for a few steps before he came in front of room 203. He was nervous, biting his lip and fidgeting with his hands.

The door was closed and Beck didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. If it was closed, maybe Jade had decided she was going to kill all of them, or maybe some doctors were doing an operation, or –

Beck, calm yourself! A voice screamed out of nowhere. Beck nodded to himself and placed him hand on the doorknob, but then retracted it. _But what if they throw something at me for entering without knocking? Or what if –_

Just enter the damn room! 

_Fine, don't have to be so touchy…_

Honestly, I think I do.

_Shut up – wait, who the hell are you?_

Of course, the voice didn't respond, making Beck frown. With a sigh, he reached up and knocked on the door.

Seconds later, Jade answered it, a small smile on her face. "Did you decide yet?" She asked him quietly, making sure the others in the room didn't hear her.

Nodding, Beck straightened up. "Yup, I know what I'm doing," he replied confidently. But of course, Beck did _not_ know what he was doing. He just _thought_ that he knew what he was doing, which was in fact… picking nobody?

Jade gave a nod and stepped aside for Beck to enter. "Hey everyone, Beck's here and he has an announcement!" She exclaimed, shooting Beck a quick grin, "All yours buddy." She winked at him before sitting on a chair beside Cat's beeping monitor.

"Did you finally find out which one of us you're in love with?" Tori asked teasingly.

Biting lip, Beck kind of shrugged. "That's just it," he started, "I don't know if I'm actually in love with any of you."

Jade's eyes widened as she realized what Beck was doing. _That little bastard_, she thought to herself, shaking her head and choosing to admire her own business.

Cat and Tori narrowed their eyes, glanced at each other, at Andre, who shrugged in return, then took their eyes back to the boy standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"You can come in further, you know?" Cat motioned for him to walk farther into the room, which he did before closing the door behind him and sitting at the foot of Cat's bed so he could face both of the girls.

Narrowing his eyes, Andre looked at Beck as he bit his lip harder than he was before. He didn't know what his friend was doing, and frankly, he did not want to know – but then again, he did. He wanted to know which girl was going to be dumped on the spot.

Struggling for the words, Beck raised his head and looked at each girl individually before his eyes landed on Jade, who glared at him. He knew she was mad at what he was about to do.

"Okay, for a while now, you guys know I've been trying to figure out who I'm _in love_ with," Beck looked down at his lap before flicking some hair out of his eyes, "And I came to the conclusion that I'm… not in love with any of you."

Widening their eyes, Cat and Tori stared at Beck in shock. They did not expect that.

Breathing out slowly, Beck went on. "Jade," at the sound of her name, Jade looked up and met Beck's almost black eyes, "What we had… that was a long time ago and I don't think we could never _ever_ go back to the way we were before."

Jade nodded as if to say "_Clearly"_. Beck chose not to acknowledge that. "And Cat," Cat snapped back to reality, hearing her best friend call her name, "We're best friends… and we always have been, which is how I know I'm not in love with you."

Cat went on for him, knowing exactly what he was about to say. "It was like every time we kissed, I had this weird feeling in my stomach that was screaming for us to stop," she said quietly, looking down at her fingers.

Narrowing his eyes, Beck put his hand on her shin lightly, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

Shrugging her shoulder up, Cat looked up to meet Beck's eyes. "I don't know, I just…" She thought a moment, "I thought you would hate me."

Raising one eyebrow, Beck questioned, "You think I would hate you for not wanting to kiss me?" He shook his head with a small laugh. "When will you learn that I will never hate you? You're my best friend, Cat!"

With a nod, Cat smiled at her best friend, "And you're mine."

Beck smiled and turned to look at Tori. "And Tori… I loved you, I still do," he took in a breath before going on, "But I don't think I'm ready to go from being friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm really sorry."

Smiling lightly, Tori nodded. "I understand, Beck, but when you are ready, just know that I'm always here," she told him truthfully, knowing he meant what he said and he said what he meant.

Nodding, Beck looked towards Andre. "And you, Andre," he pointed to the confused teenager, "I never got a chance to apologize for kissing your almost-not-technically girlfriend." Andre narrowed his eyes, a small smile creeping its way onto his face. "So, I'm sorry."

"No hard feelings," Andre nodded and slapped hands with Beck.

A grin came onto Beck's face as he looked around the room. This is how he wanted it. Everyone he loved and cared about was here, except for one person. "Where's Robbie?"

**Anyway, that's my lame ending of a story. I'm gonna do an epilogue, though, so… yeah. Um, I'll also be doing shout-outs to everyone who reviewed and… that's gonna take a while so… considering I made it to 196 reviews! GUYS! **

**So, thanks so much to everyone who has favorite, alerted, favorite **_**me**_**, and reviewed. I love you all so much; I cannot believe we made it here! :)**

**So, PeacexLove,  
>~Koda<strong>


	19. Epilogue

**Alright guys, some of you may have realized I have not been on as much as I'd like to be, but I have a good reason! I didn't want to! No, just kidding, my laptop broke and I haven't really been able to get on a computer. But I'm here now right! So enjoy the last chapter of Make Me Shine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever owned VicTORIous or its characters.**

_Epilogue:_

Ten Years Later…

Cat Valentine sat on the couch of her home with her husband, Sam Evans. He was a doctor she had met one time when she went to the hospital with one of her friends, and they just hit it off instantly, dated for a few years, and got married a couple days before Cat had her first baby boy, who is now five.

Sam and Cat stared at their three gorgeous children playing on the floor, quietly and nicely. They had never been bad kids, never caused trouble; they were a perfect, happy family.

Their oldest child was Logan. He was five, and such a cute little man. He was daddy's tough little soldier, and both Cat and Sam knew he'd one day grow up to be big and strong! He had his father's blonde hair and his mother's dark brown eyes. He was a perfect combination of both of them, an adorable little boy.

Their second child was another boy, by the name of Dane. He was three around this time, complete with his mother's natural brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He was mommy's little boy. Sensitive and sweet, but there was no doubt that with Logan around, he'd be able to handle himself as they got older.

And their last child, an adorable baby girl, by the name of Alexis. At only two, she was a daddy's girl, complete with her father's blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was going to be a tomboy for sure, seeing as her father wouldn't let anybody put her _near_ the color pink. He wanted her to grow up playing hockey, or some tough sport.

"Mm, I love you, baby," Sam whispered to his wife as he kissed her lovingly on the cheek. He knew how to treat a lady, with damn good respect. As he always said, 'Mama didn't raise no fool', and that was certainly true.

Smiling genuinely at her husband, Cat nodded. "I love you too, Sammy," she wrapped her arms around his waist as Logan brought a toy up to them. He held it up with a frown, and it seemed that Dane had bitten the head off of the toy. "Awe, did Dane bite off the head?" She questioned her son.

Nodding Logan jutted out his lower lip. "Mhm," he made puppy dog eyes at his mother. Cat smiled lightly and grabbed the toy. "You know," she began, "My brother bit some man's head before." She laughed, "Your uncle is a weird boy, Loge." Logan made a face before turning and sitting down with his brother and sister again.

**PAAAAGE BREAK!**

Jade West sat on her couch, looking at her six year old son play with his toys on the floor. He was an adorable mix of her and her husband. Carmel colour skin, complete with Jade's light brown hair, and her husbands dark brown eyes.

No one really ever expected the two to get together, but it all worked out, and the man, Andre Harris, had finally confessed his love for Jade and they got together and had a child four years later. A beautiful baby boy.

"Are you excited to see daddy?" Jade questioned her son, Ben, while moving to sit beside him on the floor.

Nodding happily, Ben crawled into his mommy's lap. He put his hands on his mommy's huge tummy, feeling the little baby inside kick. "Mommy, how much longer until the baby gets here?" He looked up with big, puppy dog brown eyes.

Smiling at her son, Jade kissed his forehead. "Only a few more weeks, darling," she responded, "And then you'll have a baby brother or sister that you can annoy the heck out of!" Hey, she's still Jade West, just because she got married, had a child, and is currently pregnant doesn't mean she changed that much!

"I'm hooooome," Andre sang as he walked into the house with a huge smile.

Ben jumped off his mother's lap and raced into his father's arms. "Daddy!" He exclaimed, wrapping his small arms around one of his dad's legs. "I missed you!"

Andre bent down and looked his child look in the eye. "I bet I missed you way more, buddy! I had such a hard day at work, and all I could think was one more hour till I get to see my amazing son and beautiful wife," he sent Jade a small smile, which she returned happily. "How was school?"

Shrugging, Ben gave his father a look. "It's school, what do you expect?" He rolled his eyes before Andre lifted him into his arms. He laughed lightly as his son before kissing his cheek and walking to help Jade off the floor.

She accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her up and kiss her on the cheek. "I missed you, sweetie," he told her with a small smile gracing his lips.

Jade smiled right back at him and kissed his lips softly. "I missed you too, honey," she replied while ruffling her sons hair. It was perfect, and maybe one day it would just… go crazy, like his uncle Beck's hair. Perfect one day, a mess the next.

**PAGEBREAKPOWERSACTIVATE!**

Tori Vega sat down on the couch with her beautiful newborn baby girl in her arms. Her husband plopped right next to her, patting his lap so their seven year old son would hop onto to him. They were a beautiful family, you could definitely say that more than once, and everyone knew this was eventually coming.

The boy, named Shane, hopped onto the man's lap and poked him in the face a couple times before saying, "Daddy, you need to shave. This stuff is weird." He poked at it again before dropping his hand and narrowing his eyes.

The man, by the name of Beck Oliver, smiled at his son. "I told you I'd shave when you cleaned your room, Mister," he tapped Shane's nose. "And you have not done that yet!"

Shane, who was a mix between both of his parents, looked up with his daddy's chocolate brown eyes. His brown hair was perfect, like his father's once was, who feared one day it'd go all out of whack, like his own. "Fine, I'll do it, just get rid of that thing!" He exclaimed.

Beck smiled and took a look at Tori who was shaking her head while rolling her eyes. _Like father, like son_. She looked down at her daughter, who was still sleeping. She, of course, had brown hair, but no one knew her for sure eye color yet. Newborn babies always had blue eyes for a couple days after they were born, right?

"So Shane," Beck looked at his son again, "What do you think of your new baby sister?" Shane looked like he was thinking about it for a few moments before shrugging. "I dunno, she hasn't done much yet. She's not all that amusing," he gave a lopsided grin like his father always used to do.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Babies never do much, Shane," she explained, "They're babies. You never did much either!"

Shane shrugged. "But now I play hockey everyday, so…" Beck rolled his eyes, thinking, _he so got that from his mother._

After a year or two of thinking it over, Beck had finally realized that Tori was the girl for him. They were broken up, but he thought about her everyday, and they decided to get back together, seeing as they had the mutual feelings. And one night, they had too many beers and nine months later, out popped Shane.

The two got married a few years after Shane was born, inviting all their friends from Hollywood Arts and Beck had a few friends from Canada, Tori had some from her old school in Ridgewood.

Hesitantly, Shane looked at his mother. "Hey mom," he got her attention, taking her eyes off the baby, "Can I… hold her?" He asked. When he did, both Beck and Tori smiled hugely.

Tori nodded eagerly while Shane held out his hands. Carefully, she placed the baby into his arms, saying, "Watch her head," while he cradled his baby sister close to his chest. He smiled at her, stroking her chubby little cheek softly.

"Hi there, Mandy," he greeted, cooking up a random nickname for Amanda Oliver. "I'm Shane, your big brother. Don't ever be scared to come to me when mommy and daddy are being mean, I'll be able to punch daddy's lights out." He looked up at his father innocently before looking back down at his little sister and whispering, "He's sings and dances, _not very tough or manly_."

At that comment, Beck's jaw dropped. He narrowed his eyes and stuck out his lower lip, pouting to himself. How could his son say something like that about him! That is terrible.

Tori put her head on her husband's shoulder. "Awe, don't worry," she said, "I still love you, baby." She kissed his cheek before putting her head back down, watching her children. Beck kissed her head before saying, "I love you too, munchkin." He loved to tease her.

Raising her head, Tori glared at Beck while he smiled innocently, just like his son had done a few moments before.

And that, my friends, is the ending to a beautiful, magnificent story!

(You may applaud)

Oh, and if you're wondering what the hell happened to Robbie… Nobody knows. They hadn't seen him since he left Hollywood Arts after graduation. Some people say he got sent to an insane asylum for talking to a puppet, but nobody knows the real story…

Well, good morning, good afternoon, or good evening, and have a wonderful life!

THE END!

**Heey, what's up you guys! So, that is the ending to my story, Make Me Shine. I hope you liked it, and I threw that Bori in there because I felt bad because I had originally made this a Beck and Tori story, so I felt I should stick with it in some kind of way, so I hope y'all liked it!**

**Thanks to: **_Kane's Hellion, Avans Wife, MarisaM, iluvruguys, dreamerisdead, aastha12003, SeddieShortBus, Childish Fears, Surely-Can't-Win, SukitaAoi, CrushTatia1512, JazzyTectonik, I'mAMusicGirl, InuKikfan4ever, XxshippingsMfreakxX, justarandomreader, Black-Love-With-M.S., McDip, Hersheygirl102, ramy4ever211, NCISxVictoriousxFan, Riotstarter1214, Marishka12, Carlalinda, , Jackielawliet, AFlawlessBeauty, xXxStompingOnRosesxXx, HeartofPinksol, roe, Alex, wingedvictorygirl13, xBettiolx13, Special Agent Tee-vah, TheFonzGhandi19, spottedflower97, (Anonymous), TearsOfMusic, mazeygrace18, (Anonymous), Heyheyhey, (Anonymous), Tomorrow's-Today, liviblueyes, (Anonymous), SuPerFaBulicIouS, Brianna McBride, LizGilliesFan, pantscanttravel, gelybellybean, Bat DDD, frenchcandii, gulps29, TorixBeckfan121, (Anonymous), candi, PurpleNiknik12, fluffypuppy99, (Anonymous), Writerkid16, Bekky1997, Alli67, GCGirl4Life, SOMEONEYOUMAYORMAYNOTKNOW, Jeremy Shane, Bori Lover, jillol, Freck, Smart Yet Dumb Brunette, Taylor310, BTRLover98, torixandreforeverr97, , (Anonymous), Lalala, LizGilliesFanForever, puckiswelcomeeverytime, _**AND **_Chariana. _

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all had a good Holidays and New Years! So, what's your New Years Resolution? Mine is to learn to spell Anonymous without spell check! :-)**

**Love, Koda**


End file.
